


Всадники пространства парадоксов

by NikasSlav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Fringe, Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav





	Всадники пространства парадоксов

Действующие лица и некоторые специальные термины:

Из сериала «За гранью» (Fringe):

Наблюдатели — раса лысых мужчин, похожих на людей, но перенявших некоторые генетические привычки ящериц. Обладают высоким интеллектом, способностью перемещаться во времени и пространстве, умением просчитывать вероятные развития будущего. Полностью бесчувственны, практически безэмоциональны. Просчитав, что их появление в прошлом планеты Земля способно изменить ход истории и привести к вечному владычеству Наблюдателей во всей Вселенной, они начали тщательную подготовку к захвату власти над человечеством. Они отправили в прошлое экспериментальную группу из двенадцати Наблюдателей, получивших кодовые имена от Января до Декабря. Каждый из них наблюдал за важными историческими событиями, чтобы выбрать наиболее подходящий момент для вторжения. Но один из них, Сентябрь, стал помогать людям и решил бороться со своими сородичами.  
Оливия Данэм — спецагент ФБР, подразделение «За гранью». В детстве на ней ставили опыты с новым препаратом кортексифаном, из-за чего у Оливии возникли аномальные способности. Сражаясь против человека, вздумавшего уничтожить мир, чтобы создать новый, она, казалось, исчерпала все свои способности.  
Уолтер Бишоп — учёный, проводивший опыты с кортексифаном, ныне работающий в подразделении «За гранью».  
Кортексифан — препарат, влияющий на психическое и физическое развитие детей, которые, становясь взрослыми, приобретают различные аномальные способности.  
Питер Бишоп — муж Оливии, агент подразделения «За гранью».  
Этта — дочь Питера и Оливии.

Из вселенной Homestuck:

Пространство парадоксов — особое вневременное пространство, в котором оказались заперты несколько детей с планеты Земля и троллей с планеты Альтерния. Они попали сюда благодаря многочисленным парадоксам времени, которые создали во время участия в игре Sburb. В это пространство также попадают и те всадники, что застряли в Промежутке.  
Терези — слепая девочка-тролль, способная чувствовать чужие эмоции и ориентироваться в пространстве парадоксов. Согласилась принять участие в плане, составленном Сентябрём, чтобы уничтожить опасную линию времени, где Наблюдатели захватывают Вселенную.   
Каркат Вантас — вечно ворчащий и недовольный всеми окружающими представитель расы троллей.  
Джек (Бек) Нуар — опасный агент тёмной планеты Дерс, вторгшийся в сеансы игры детей и троллей и желающий уничтожить не только пространство парадоксов, но и весь мир.  
Алые чувства или эмоции — возникают у двух особей при сильной привязанности друг к другу. На человеческом языке это самая обыкновенная, искренняя любовь, или настоящая дружба.  
Красные мили — магическая субстанция в виде красных линий, которая проявляется, если нечеловеческая сущность имеет злые намерения. Во Вселенной Homestuck ею пользуются те, кто овладел королевскими силами; в данном произведении Наблюдатели задействуют лишь силу, схожую с красными милями, но в реальности она не так смертоносна, как в пространстве парадоксов.

 

Из мира «Всадников Перна»:

Промежуток — место вне времени и пространства, которым пользуются драконы (а также, как выяснилось, им могут воспользоваться и Наблюдатели, но предпочитают открывать стабильные порталы) для телепортации (в том числе и во времени). Чтобы им правильно воспользоваться, нужно иметь чёткие координаты места, в которое перемещаешься (как правило, это представляемая картинка — пейзаж данного места).  
Запечатление — глубокая ментальная связь, возникающая в момент рождения дракона между ним и выбранным им всадником.  
Морита —всадница времён Великого Мора (заболевание, едва не уничтожившее всё население Перна). Чтобы развезти вакцину, ей пришлось часто перемещаться в Промежутке сквозь время, из-за чего она и золотая в Холта слишком устали (Морита воспользовалась чужим драконом, так как её Орлита высиживала в этот момент кладку). В результате Морита забыла задать чёткие координаты, и они с Орлитой попали в пространство парадоксов. Способна общаться с любым драконом.  
Лери — пожилая всадница времён Великого Мора. Именно её королевой Холтой воспользовалась Морита.  
Вейр — место проживания всадников.  
Марко Галлиани – один из первых всадников Перна. Участвовал в эвакуации лагеря первопоселенцев, возле которого произошло извержение вулкана. В те времена ещё никто из всадников и драконов не умел пользоваться Промежутком. Марко и его дракон Дулут не заметили заходивший на посадку скутер, и пилот скутера тоже не увидел Дулута. Чтобы избежать столкновения, дракон интинктивно ушёл в Промежуток, но так как его всадник не задал чётких координат, они попали в пространство парадоксов. Марко и Дулуту удалось выбраться из ледяной мглы Промежутка только в одно известное им место на Перне — посёлок близ Райской реки. Но никто в реальном мире уже не видел их, они стали своего рода призраками.  
Рут — единственный на Перне белый дракон. Уникум, всегда знающий, в каком времени он находится, и умеющий безопасно для себя и всадника Джексома пользоваться межвременным Промежутком.

———  
— Они идут.  
— Кто? — В тусклом свете лабораторных ламп сложно было разглядеть, что учёный нахмурился, но его собеседник сразу подметил даже такую мелочь.   
— Наблюдатели. Не такие, как я, — Сентябрь говорил по-прежнему сухо, почти без эмоций, но что-то в последней фразе заставило Уолтера испугаться.  
— И что им здесь нужно?  
— Они хотят контролировать не только своё настоящее, которое для вас — вероятностное будущее. Они возьмут под контроль всю вашу линию времени. Сначала для людей создадут своего рода резервации, а затем Наблюдатели преобразуют атмосферу планеты, и тогда на Земле останутся только они.  
Губы Уолтера задрожали. Он до последнего надеялся, что все их испытания позади. Теперь же… Уолтер отдавал себе отчёт в том, что именно к войне с Наблюдателями готовили Оливию и других, на ком испытывали кортексифан. Но до последнего жила упрямая надежда, что этот день никогда не настанет.  
— Но… Оливия лишилась своих умений, а другие либо погибли, либо не способны дать отпор… Мы не сможем остановить их, — Уолтер обречённо опустил голову.  
Сентябрь качнул своей лысой головой:  
— Это ошибочное суждение. В Оливии ещё что-то осталось, и она может вернуть себе былые возможности.   
— Вопрос в том, захочет ли, — не поднимая головы, тусклым голосом откликнулся Уолтер. — Её пугала собственная мощь.  
— Захочет — ради спасения мира, — Наблюдатель был непреклонен. — Она уже не раз многим жертвовала для других людей. К тому же, этот факт подтверждён. Я проанализировал возможные варианты будущего. В большинстве случаев к Оливии возвращаются аномальные способности, но не всегда ей удаётся ими воспользоваться. Кроме того, благоприятных вариантов будущего всего два: в одном Наблюдатели будут стёрты из истории, в другом уничтожены.  
— Снова нашествие… — пробормотал Уолтер. — Стереть или уничтожить — что лучше?  
— В первом случае нужны огромные усилия и жертвы. Например, тебе придётся отправиться в далёкое будущее и создать парадокс, который и сотрёт Наблюдателей — они просто никогда не будут созданы. Но тебе придётся остаться в том будущем, а само создание парадокса может привести к непредсказуемым последствиям.   
— Тогда уничтожить эту мерзость! — вскричал Бишоп. Его подсознание снова начало вытворять фокусы, заставляя произносить глупые или чересчур пафосные фразы.  
— В этом случае последствия предугадать легче. Та ветка, в которой будут созданы Наблюдатели, станет чужда для вашего мира, и они окажутся уязвимы, попав в своего рода ловушку времени.   
— Тогда приступаем! Что нужно сделать? — Уолтер обрадованно подскочил, едва не сбив локтём со стола стоявшие там реторты и колбы.  
— Пожертвовать мной, — Сентябрь произнёс это бесстрастно, словно ему была безразлична собственная судьба. 

———  
— Подожди-ка, Марко. Как это всё вообще возможно? Я ушла в Промежуток, но жива? И жив ты?.. — Изумлению Мориты не было предела.  
— Это вряд ли объяснимо. Видимо, моя с Дулутом миссия — выискивать потерявшихся в Промежутке, таких, как вы с Холтой. Значит, раз вы не ушли на ту сторону, вам предназначено нечто большее, — голос всадника полнился волнением, равно как и море, набегающее огромными волнами на скалистый берег. Марко Галлиани и его спутница шли и наслаждались видом, ничуть не опасаясь шторма — да и разве могут застрявшие в Промежутке бояться того, что для них уже не представляет угрозы?..  
— Конечно! — хлопнула себя по лбу Морита. —Мне нужно воссоединиться с Орлитой, а Холте — с Лери!  
— И вы воссоединитесь, — внезапно произнёс чей-то чужой, словно безжизненный голос. Морита резко обернулась — и увидела странного мужчину с абсолютно лысой головой и незапоминающимися, словно искусственными чертами лица.  
— Кто вы? — испуганно спросила Морита.  
Вместо незнакомца ответил Марко Галлиани:  
— Не бойся, это мой старый друг. Он тоже застрял в Промежутке, и мы познакомились. Его зовут Сентябрь — согласен, странное имя. Самое удивительное, что он не всадник, но способен самостоятельно телепортироваться.  
— Так и есть, — подтвердил Сентябрь, странно наклонив голову, словно дракон, услышавший чересчур громкий рёв своего собрата. — Но я попал сюда не случайно. Мне пришлось телепортироваться в никуда, — он выделил это слово, хотя речь его осталась бесчувственной. — Я ждал здесь именно вас.  
Морита уже перестала удивляться. Мало того, что она осталась жива, потерявшись в Промежутке, и встретила тут древнего всадника, возраст которого должен перевалить уже за тысячу Оборотов, так теперь ещё и странный незнакомец, умеющий перемещаться сквозь Промежуток без дракона! А Сентябрь тем временем продолжал:  
— Вы можете мне не верить, но я могу видеть будущее. И знаю, какая судьба ждёт вас, Морита.  
— И какая же? — В вопросе всадницы слышался искренний интерес.   
— Отправиться сперва в далёкое будущее, а затем — в прошлое. Помочь спасти мир, — Сентябрь продолжал говорить загадками. — Впрочем, для начала я должен вам всё объяснить и помочь воссоединиться с Орлитой…  
Втроём они вернулись в холд, где Сентябрь в спокойной обстановке рассказал им, кто он такой. Он поведал также и о Наблюдателях, которые схожи с ним внешностью, но замыслили уничтожить прошлое землян — и если им это удастся, то никогда уже люди не полетят покорять космос, а значит — не высадятся на Перн. Если случится такой парадокс времени, объяснил Сентябрь, то все периниты будут стёрты из истории и попадут в то же измерение, где сейчас находятся и Марко с Моритой. Все станут своего рода призраками. Но у Сентября есть союзница, которая согласилась помочь обрубить опасную ветку времени и расправиться с Наблюдателями уже здесь, в пространстве парадоксов.  
Морита не была уверена, что поняла всё из речи Сентября, но главное она осознала — нельзя, чтобы вся история Перна оказалась стёртой из времени.   
— Но как же обрубить эту ветку?! — воскликнула она.  
— Сейчас попробую объяснить, — снова наклонил голову Наблюдатель. — То, что вы попали в Промежуток без своего дракона — уникальный случай. Это даёт шанс не просто вырваться из пространства парадоксов обратно в обычный мир, но и беспрепятственно путешествовать сквозь время. Звучит немного непонятно, но просто примите это как факт. Вам нужно вернуть Орлиту, а затем отправиться в будущее Перна. Там, спустя почти тысячу Оборотов, появится единственный белый дракон, который всегда будет точно знать, в каком времени он находится, и как наиболее безопасно пользоваться временным Промежутком. Вместе с ним и его всадником вам нужно отправиться в далёкое прошлое, на Землю, и найти там женщину по имени Оливия Данэм. Именно ей и предстоит уничтожить Наблюдателей…  
Сентябрь рассказал ещё много всего довольно интересного и запутанного, но главное уже отложилось в голове Мориты — осталось только воплотить смелый план в жизнь.  
— Что ж, тогда начнём! — воскликнула она, когда Наблюдатель закончил свою речь. — Итак, как мне воссоединиться с Орлитой?  
— Воспользоваться помощью проводника, — Сентябрь достал из своей незамысловатой одежды странный миниатюрный прибор. — Небольшой компьютер, — пояснил он и нажал несколько кнопок. На экране появились следующие сообщения:  
«бесчувственныйОсенник [БО] начал равнодушно относиться к гильотиновомуКалибровщику [ГК]  
БО: Терези, срочно нужна твоя помощь. Транспортализируйся ко мне».  
И через некоторое время на экране появился ответ:  
«ГК: ХОРОШО С3ЙЧ4С БУДУ».  
В тот же миг в углу комнаты послышался шум. Только сейчас Морита обратила внимание на странную платформу, которая там стояла, с нарисованным на её поверхности сложным узором. А затем прямо в центре этой платформы возникла… возникло… всадница даже не знала, как точнее сказать — необычное существо.   
Появившаяся Терези не принадлежала к человеческому роду. Её кожа оказалась неестественно-бледного цвета, а из головы торчали оранжевого цвета рога. На ней была странная тёмная одежда со своеобразным изображением – что-то вроде подковы над прямой линией. Разноцветные очки со слишком яркими стёклами скрывали её глаза, но Морита предполагала, что и они будут отличаться от человеческих. Два ряда острых клыков стали видны, когда Терези заговорила:  
— Ты звал меня, Сентябрь?!  
Пока Марко Галлиани пытался успокоить всадницу, объясняя что-то про представителей нечеловеческих рас, Наблюдатель коротко кивнул и подошёл к Терези.  
— Да. Перед тобой женщина, о которой я так много рассказывал и которая поможет обрубить опасную ветку времени. Её зовут Морита.  
Снаружи раздался грозный рёв Холты; чувствуя испуг Мориты, золотая не смогла себя сдержать. Терези повернула голову к окну, и через миг дракон успокоился.  
— Кт-то он-на? — заикаясь, спросила Морита. — И как ей уд-далось усп-покоить Хол-лту?  
«Моё имя Холта. С одной л», — неожиданно вмешалась упомянутая золотая, в её голосе чувствовалось удивление: как это всадница, пусть даже не её, могла исказить имя дракона?!  
Сентябрь взял Терези за руку и подвёл ближе. Морита хотела было отстраниться, но он сделал умиротворяющий жест и произнёс:  
— Не бойся. Конечно, тролли выглядят не очень привлекательно, но и с ними можно дружить…  
Тут заговорила и сама Терези:  
— Привет. Жаль, что я тебя не вижу, но я чувствую твой страх. Избавься от него, и станешь способна понять. Я хоть и слепа, но все другие чувства во мне развиты гораздо лучше. Мне удалось ощутить ярость дракона и послать ему — точнее, ей, ведь это же самка? — успокаивающую мысль. Кажется, я даже слышала какой-то эмоциональный отклик.  
Изумлению Мориты не было предела. В голове лихорадочно крутились мысли, всё происходящее казалось дурным сном. Но выдержка, выработанная за годы борьбы с Нитями, позволила привести мысли в порядок и успокоиться. Взяв себя в руки, Морита задала самый насущный вопрос:  
— Но как слепая девочка-тролль, пусть даже и способная влиять на драконов, поможет нам с Орлитой воссоединиться?  
— Легко, — снова обнажила клыки Терези. Принять это за улыбку у всадницы никак не получалось. — Я чувствую, где пространство парадоксов соприкасается с реальностью, и могу помочь тебе отправиться туда. На вот, возьми. — Девочка-тролль вытащила из кармана коробочку. Морита нерешительно приняла дар, а затем с интересом открыла. Внутри оказалось несколько разноцветных мелков, которыми арфисты пишут на больших подвесных досках, наставляя нерадивых учеников.  
— Для чего они?  
— Когда мы появимся в реальности, никто нас не увидит. Поэтому, чтобы привлечь внимание Лери, ты должна сделать несколько надписей на стене пещеры. Нам нужно, чтобы Орлита не просто ушла по ту сторону Промежутка безвозвратно, но застряла в нём, как и ты.  
— Надеюсь, так и получится, — вздохнула Морита. Каким бы странным не казалось всё происходящее, она всё же осознавала, что это не сон, и что ей важно вернуть свою золотую.  
…Холта взмыла ввысь, сильно взмахивая крыльями, словно в давно ушедшей молодости. На её спине сидели Морита и Терези, которая снова успокоила золотую королеву, поначалу зарычавшую на столь странную пассажирку. Сентябрь и Марко Галлиани провожали улетающих взглядами, пока те не исчезли, уйдя в пустоту Промежутка.   
Постояли с минуту, молча глядя на беспокойное, волнующееся море, затем оба прошли обратно в холд.  
— Всадники пространства парадоксов уже готовы к предстоящему? — спросил Сентябрь.  
Марко Галлиани лишь коротко кивнул.

———  
Золотая королева вынырнула из Промежутка над ночным Форт-Вейром, чаша которого была тускло освещена несколькими факелами. Не поднял тревогу дозорный всадник, не поприветствовал прилетевших его дракон. Никто не видел и не слышал, как появилась Холта, и только что-то шелохнулось в душе у спящей Лери, заставив Госпожу немедленно проснуться и тревожно осмотреться.  
В ночном мраке её вейра было мало что видно. Она поднялась с постели и наощупь, по памяти, прошла к факелу, поставленному у входа. Пол холодил её ноги, но она отчего-то не хотела искать обувь впотьмах. Нащупав лучину в нише возле факела, Лери разожгла огонь и осмотрелась. Вокруг всё казалось привычным и обыденным, вот только отсутствие её королевы и Мориты по-прежнему жгло душу. Всадница осторожно потянулась к разуму Орлиты, но почувствовав, что та спит, не стала тревожить дракона, и без того исстрадавшегося за последние дни.  
Вблизи послышался шум хлопающих крыльев, словно кто-то приземлился там, где раньше всегда лежала Холта. Странное волнение охватило Лери; она обеспокоенно прошла наружу, но у карниза вейра никого не увидела. Оглядываясь в поисках того, что могло издать бы подобный звук, Лери вдруг застыла, уставившись на стену вейра. Там неожиданно появилась надпись, сделанная белым мелом:

Лери. Ответь мне. Это я, Морита.

Лери осторожно приблизилась и осмотрела надпись. Что это? Чья-то жестокая шутка? Или действительно Морита, которая каким-то образом пытается с ней связаться?  
Лери обратила внимание, что у неё дрожат руки. Если это шутка, устроившему розыгрыш сильно не поздоровиться за то, что он решил испортить нервы золотой всаднице.   
Все сомнения развеялись, когда сами собой появились буквы, сложившиеся в новую надпись чуть ниже:

Ты меня не видишь, но я здесь. Ответь, прошу тебя.

Лери, стараясь унять дрожь в голосе, произнесла, обращаясь к теням возле стены вейра:  
— Я… надеюсь, что ты меня слышишь. Что ты хочешь сказать мне?

Мы должны воссоединиться со своими золотыми. Я знаю, что Орлита ещё высиживает кладку и не может оставить яйца. Но потом, после Рождения, вы наверняка уйдёте в Промежуток. И, чтобы мы могли встретиться вновь и воссоединиться со своими драконами, чтобы я помогла свершить благое дело — какое, объясню позже, если всё получится — ты должна задать Орлите неправильные координаты.

Пожилая всадница нервно сглотнула слюну, по-прежнему не понимая, что происходит. В ней сейчас боролись желание уйти обратно в вейр и уснуть, чтобы забыть всё произошедшее, как дурной сон, и любопытство пополам с порывом снова увидеть свою Холту. Наконец, последнее пересилило, и Лери спросила:  
— Какие именно координаты?

Вспомни историю про всадника, который, выйдя из Промежутка, застрял в скале, а потом исчез. Не бойся — тебя спасут точно так же, как и его.

Лери глубоко вздохнула. Если всё это не сон, то ей предстояло набраться немалого мужества, чтобы не просто уйти в Промежуток безвозвратно, а ещё и пережить достаточно неприятные ощущения, находясь внутри скалы. Впрочем, в любом случае она уже мысленно подготовилась к гибели, так что какая разница, как умирать? Даже если всё сейчас происходящее ей мерещится, почему бы не попробовать вернуть своего дракона?  
— Я согласна, — коротко ответила Лери.  
Несколько мгновений тишины были ей ответом, а затем всадница услышала характерный шум, создаваемый крыльями дракона при взлёте. «Это всё мне не снится», — осознала вдруг она.   
В ту ночь ей больше не удалось уснуть.

———  
Кто бы знал, как надоела ему эта холодная, серая пустота, граничащая с Промежутком! Казалось, пора бы уже привыкнуть — ведь Марко больше тысячи Оборотов ищет здесь всадников, которые, как и он, не смогли уйти на ту сторону. Конечно, у каждого, в том числе и у самого Галлиани, появлялось желание узнать, что же там, за Промежутком, за пределами всех ведомых измерений. Некоторые покидали Райскую реку навечно, чтобы отправиться туда, куда уходят почти все драконы и их всадники. Почти — потому что нашлись и те, кто решил остаться.   
Всматриваясь в серую мглу, Марко снова погрузился в воспоминания о прошлом. Он ведь тоже хотел сразу уйти безвозвратно, едва осознав, что стал вечным призраком, каким-то образом привязанным к Райской реке. Но в первый раз у него не хватило решимости, а во второй — ему не дал Сентябрь, неожиданно возникший перед всадником в сером мареве. Всадник посадил его на Дулута, а затем вернулся в посёлок.   
Наблюдатель рассказал много того, что на первый взгляд могло показаться бредом сумасшедшего. Но, учитывая способность Сентября к телепортации и добровольное попадание сюда, поневоле верилось в его слова. Да и вскоре появилось подтверждение — когда Марко впервые увидел тролля.  
Существа, ранее считавшиеся мифом, оказались реальными, но запертыми по разным причинам здесь, в пространстве парадоксов, как Сентябрь назвал то измерение, в котором они оказались. Троллям из будущего, которое ещё не настало, предстояла опасная миссия — справиться с некими Джеком Нуаром и Лордом Инглишем, разрушающими Вселенную. Марко не вдавался в подробности, потому что прежде нужно было решить другую проблему —отсечь опасную линию времени, в которой появились Наблюдатели. Ибо если этого не сделать, то мир будет захвачен ими ещё раньше, а Джеку и Лорду будет уже нечего разрушать: по расчётам Сентября, его бывшие собратья недолго будут править Вселенной — ровно до тех пор, пока сами её не уничтожат...  
Все Обороты после появления Сентября Марко тщательно патрулировал Промежуток, действуя согласно разработанному плану. Самым важным было найти всадницу, способную осуществить задуманное ими. И наконец она нашлась — осталось лишь вернуть её дракона.  
За время, проведённое вне реального мира, Марко поневоле научился издалека чувствовать чужую боль. Именно это и помогало ему находить дорогу в серой мгле, не имеющей ориентиров, и «спасать» застрявших в Промежутке всадников и драконов. Вот и сейчас — что-то кольнуло внутри, встревожило душу. Во внешнем мире раздался плач драконов, неслышимый здесь, но ощущаемый каким-то непостижимым образом.   
Дулут рванулся сквозь мглу к источнику боли. Он не летел, а, скорее, парил, тем не менее продвигаясь сквозь вязкую пустоту, казавшуюся нескончаемой. Но вот перед ним возникло нечто тёмное, отдающее ледяным дыханием — Промежуток. И там, на самой границе между серым и тёмным мирами висел неподвижно золотой дракон, словно запертый в коконе — в реальности королева застряла в скальной породе. Это была Орлита, на шее у которой сидела побледневшая Лери.  
Марко попросил дракона послать королеве успокаивающий сигнал. Когда они оказались совсем рядом с Орлитой, Галлиани увидел, как сменилось выражение на лице Лери. Боль и страх исчезли, уступив место удивлению и блеснувшей в глазах надежде.  
— Вы можете освободиться. Пусть королева рванётся и разрушит кокон. Летите за мной. Я приведу вас к Морите, — без лишних предисловий сказал Марко. Казалось, вязкий туман и ледяной мрак должны были поглотить его слова, но Лери услышала. Орлита величественно расправила крылья и сделала первый взмах. Призрачный кокон разрушился. Отсюда, из серой мглы не было видно, как в реальном мире застрявшая в скале королева словно истаяла, чтобы полностью уйти в пространство парадоксов.  
Коричневое и золотое разбавило окружившую их серость. Неведомое чутьё, ведущее Дулута к месту, которое его всадник любил больше всего — к Райской реке — помогло одолеть мглу, прорваться сквозь неё, чтобы через несколько мгновений кружить в привольном воздухе над Южным материком…

———  
Две королевы трубным рёвом поприветствовали друг друга. Сразу после приземления Лери с необычайной ловкостью, будто помолодев Оборотов на тридцать, слезла с шеи Орлиты, чтобы броситься навстречу Морите. Та тут же заключила её в объятья. Их королевы тоже сблизились, чтобы с особой дружественной нежностью потереться гибкими шеями.  
Разжав объятия, всадницы бросились к своим драконам, чтобы прикоснуться, почувствовать тепло их сильных тел, ощутить биение сердца и порадоваться всему, что даёт жизнь и отнимает безжалостная и порой несправедливая смерть. Королевы покровительственно склонили головы над своими всадницами, отвечая тёплыми эмоциями.  
Марко и Сентябрь с улыбкой наблюдали за этой идиллической картиной. Терези же, хоть и не видела происходящего, однако чувствовала очень алые эмоции. Но вот всадницы и их королевы наконец нарадовались встрече, и вскоре Морита и Лери, сияя от счастья, подошли ближе к ожидающим их. Пожилая госпожа с удивлением рассматривала девочку-тролля. Та же не нашла ничего лучше, как сказать:  
— Ваши чувства… пахнут так сладко…  
Лери рассмеялась:  
— Вот уж не думала, что чувства могут пахнуть!  
…С этого момента, несмотря на чуждость рас, между Терези, Лери и Моритой возникло нечто, называемое на языке людей дружбой. И, хотя всадницы долго не могли свыкнуться с внешним видом тролля, а сама Терези — с тем, что вопреки своей натуре дружит с людьми, общение между ними происходило с небывалой лёгкостью.   
Перезнакомившись, они прошли внутрь здания, где Морита впервые увидела Терези. Там Марко Галлиани и Сентябрь ещё раз пересказали свой план.   
— Теперь всё зависит только от вашего решения, Морита и Лери, - произнёс Марко. — Вы только что воссоединились, и вольны даже вернуться в вашу реальность, хоть это и будет непросто. Или можете уйти на ту сторону Промежутка. Я же могу предложить лишь очередное расставание и риск, но ради великого дела, — Галлиани развёл руками, понимая, что не каждый захочет геройствовать после всего уже пережитого.  
— Я согласна с вашим планом, ведь иначе ни Перна, ни драконов не будет! — решительно заявила Лери.  
— А я её в этом полностью поддерживаю! — кивнула Морита. — Итак, как мне теперь отправиться в будущее, а затем в прошлое?..

———  
Морита и Лери с интересом наблюдали за происходящим. А посмотреть было на что: встав у стены комнаты, Терези достала мелки, и начала рисовать, периодически касаясь их языком (хотя Морита так и не поняла, как это — различать на вкус цвета), и часто принюхиваясь к уже нарисованному. Один раз она даже прижалась к стене, чтобы нащупать изображённую границу между небом и землёй. Всадницы не знали этого, но точно также Терези пользовалась и собственным компьютером со специальным экраном, изображение которого проступало наружу, чтобы его можно было ощупать руками или попробовать языком нарисованное или написанное.  
Мало-помалу Терези нарисовала картину, на которой можно было различить контуры холда Руат — вот только очень сильно изменившегося. В небе парил маленький белый дракон, а на земле столпились люди.  
— И что, это и есть координаты для моего полёта в будущее?  
— Ага, — Терези улыбнулась и показала язык, ставший от постоянного облизывания мелков разноцветным.  
Морита пожала плечами и произнесла:  
— Никогда бы не подумала, что отправлюсь через Промежуток по координатам, нарисованным слепой девочкой-троллем…  
— Интересно, как ей удалось увидеть будущее, — проговорила Лери, тревожась за Мориту, которая уж слишком смело готовилась броситься неведомо куда. Конечно, и сама она когда-то была такой, но с годами пришло осознание, что везде нужна осторожность.  
— Как я уже говорила, мне удаётся чувствовать точки соприкосновения реальности и пространства парадоксов. Когда я по просьбе Сентября стала искать такое место в будущем Перна, мне это довольно долго не удавалось, но я всё же нащупала и привела туда своего друга Тавроса — тоже, скажу честно, инвалида, хоть и не по зрению. Зато он зарисовал всё увиденное им, ну а я уже, запомнив вкус каждого цвета, воспроизвела для вас эту картину.  
— Благодарю, у тебя получились очень чёткие координаты, — Морита по-прежнему сохраняла уверенность. Осознав, какая миссия ей предстоит, она с лёгкостью относилась ко всем трудностям, которые могли бы возникнуть на пути. Ведь раз уж ей удалось выжить, да ещё и вернуть Орлиту, то ничто не в силах помешать предстоящей миссии. К тому же, сама золотая рвалась к свершениям. Она сообщила Морите тоном, не терпящим возражений, что способна теперь на всё.  
…Спустя несколько минут всадница взобралась на Орлиту и подняла руку со сжатым кулаком вверх — знак готовности к взлёту, знак решимости и смелости. Марко, Лери и Терези отсалютовали Морите. Дракон расправил сильные крылья и одним усилием, одним рывком поднялся в воздух. Снизу громко протрубила Холта, провожая подругу. Спустя мгновение радость солнечного дня над Райской рекой сменилась для Мориты ледяным дыханием Промежутка.  
Холод и мрак сгустились вокруг, не желая отпускать дерзкую всадницу и её дракона. Стало практически нечем дышать, но Морита стойко и уверенно держалась, зная, что нужно выдержать и вытерпеть — и тогда она снова увидит свет.  
…Но полёт сквозь ледяное ничто затянулся. Она не чувствовала Орлиту, однако знала, что сознание дракона где-то здесь, рядом. Золотая тоже практически потеряла связь с Моритой, но уверенно рвалась сквозь мрак к ориентирам, которые нарисовала Терези.  
Удушающее чувство сковало Мориту; казалось, она вот-вот провалится в беспамятство, потеряет связь с драконом — и тогда её уже не спасёт даже Марко. Но она упрямо сопротивлялась накатывающему чувству дурноты и, закрывая глаза, чувствовала себя почему-то куда более защищённой, словно обычная темнота могла противостоять мраку Промежутка.  
Вдруг яркий свет ударил сквозь закрытые веки; цепи, будто сковавшие грудь, исчезли, и Морита жадно задышала, хватая ртом воздух. Осторожно приоткрыв глаза, она с облегчением увидела, что Орлита находится над холдом Руат — тем, который нарисовала Терези. Теперь когда ледяной плен Промежутка остался позади, всадница позволила себе провалиться на несколько мгновений в спасительное забытьё.

———  
Отшумел великий праздник — день окончания последнего на Перне Прохождения. Теперь ничто больше не угрожало спокойной жизни, и Джексом с Шаррой с удовольствием нежились в постели. Больше не будет утомительных патрулирований и боевых вылетов — с одной стороны, хорошо, с другой — несколько грустно, как и всегда бывает, когда заканчивается одна страница истории и начинается следующая.  
Лорд Руата уже не был юношей, но не стал он и ветхим стариком. Теперь каждый, кто видел Джексома, сказал бы, что владетель — солидный и сильный мужчина высокого роста, с широкой грудью и привлекательным лицом практически без морщин. Шарра же становилась лишь красивее, её внешность, в молодые годы не столь уж примечательная, изменялась в лучшую сторону с каждым Оборотом. В глазах и на лице сохранился подростковый задор, и эта вечная юность души помогала владетелям Руата сохранять и внешнюю моложавость.  
Утро уже вступило в свои права, но Джексом и Шарра не хотели вылезать из тёплой постели. Эта ночь стала для них своего рода возвращением в прошлое, они любили друг друга так же пылко, как и много Оборотов назад… Рут, как и всегда, разделял вместе с Джексомом его чувства. Белый дракон так и не принимал участие в брачных полётах, но сейчас это уже не ранило Джексома.   
Но вот что-то в настроении дракона переменилось. Наслаждение и истома ушли, уступив место тревоге; Рут, паривший до этого в небесах, громко протрубил, разбудив в холде всех, кто ещё не спал.   
«Что случилось?» — спросил Джексом, подскакивая на постели. Рядом с ним столь же заполошно поднялась и Шарра.   
«Золотая королева падает без сил!» — с волнением сообщил Рут.  
Шарра тоже услышала эти слова. Сон и вялость как рукой сняло; супруги мигом встали, быстро оделись и выбежали во двор. Там Джексом с ужасом увидел, как высоко над холдом появилось золотое пятно, опускающееся вниз и с каждым мгновением все яснее принимающее очертания золотой королевы.  
«Лесса? Рамота? — заполошно соображал он. — Рут, кто это? Ты вызвал подмогу?».  
«Всадники Форта уже летят, они прыгнут во времени, я сообщил им координаты, — отозвался дракон. — Это не Лесса. Не знаю, кто», — с сожалением добавил Рут.  
Через несколько мгновений он оказался среди множества собратьев, которые тут же подлетели под тело золотой королевы и начали выстраивать огромную воздушную лестницу. Рут, осознав, что слишком мал и его помощь вряд ли потребуется, спикировал вниз и приземлился на скалу. Остальные драконы сумели поймать в воздухе золотую и опустить её вниз, на небольшую поляну близ холда. Оставалось надеяться, что королева ничего не повредила себе.  
Джексом и Шарра подбежали ближе. Они увидели на спине золотой всадницу, обессиленно прижавшуюся к гребню дракона. Шарра, верная долгу целительницы, сбегала за бальзамом из холодилки, и начала было смазывать ушибы, которые неизвестная всё-таки получила во время приземления, но тут всадница очнулась и произнесла:  
— Мне нужны Джексом и Рут…  
Белый дракон издал трель, выражавшую удивление. Его всадник подошёл вплотную к незнакомке:  
— Я Джексом, но кто вы?  
— Меня зовут Морита.  
Толпа, собравшаяся на поляне, дружно ахнула. Даже Рут, и тот удивился. А золотая всадница, упреждая дальнейшие вопросы, продолжила:  
— Не удивляйтесь так, я сейчас расскажу то, во что довольно-таки сложно поверить. Но придётся, от этого зависит судьба всего мира.  
Собравшаяся публика с интересом подошла ближе, но Морита качнула головой:  
— Сожалею, но это должен услышать только Джексом.  
Вздох разочарования раздался над полем. Понимая всю серьёзность, с которой Морита произносила эти слова, Джексом объявил собравшимся:  
— Если дело действительно настолько важно, что сюда из прошлого прилетела всадница, считавшаяся погибшей, то я должен выслушать Мориту сам. Пожалуйста, расходитесь. Позже вы обо всём узнаете.  
Руатанского лорда привыкли слушаться, ведь его мудрость не раз помогала жителям во время Прохождения. Вскоре Джексом и Шарра, решительно заявившая, что тоже должна выслушать Мориту, уже сидели в своём кабинете вместе с всадницей, рассказывающей свою невероятную историю и в перерывах потягивающей горячий и дымящийся кла…

———  
Джексом думал, что за всю свою жизнь уже разучился удивляться. В самом деле, события вокруг него всегда происходили практически невероятные: сперва он Запечатлел единственного на Перне белого дракона, потом с его помощью спас золотое яйцо и предотвратил войну между Вейрами; открыл Посадочную площадку, где вскоре откопали древний суперкомпьютер, составивший план по уничтожению Нитей. Джексом много раз побывал в космосе, часто летал сквозь время как в далёкое прошлое, так и не в столь отдалённое будущее — казалось, предел невозможного уже достигнут. Но то, что рассказала Морита, заставило вновь ощутить те полузабытые чувства, когда вот-вот свершится что-то великое. Он слушал еёу, затаив дыхание — всё рассказанное могло бы показаться бредом, но Джексом знал, что у всадников практически никогда не случается помрачения рассудка. Да и вздумай он рассказать историю своей жизни, она бы тоже не сразу поверила.  
Когда Морита закончила, удивление сменилось решимостью, которую тут же мысленно подтвердил Рут, сообщив коротко: «Я готов!». Конечно, риск навсегда исчезнуть был велик — ведь им предлагали отправиться сквозь Промежуток в очень далёкое прошлое (кстати, нужно не забыть взять с собой кислородные баллоны). Как это ни странно, но Рут и Орлита оказались уникумами, и именно им теперь предстояло спасти не только перинитов и драконов, но и вообще весь мир.  
Говоря по правде, Джексом не очень понимал, каким образом вдруг может измениться история, а все они — исчезнуть. Но Морита и сама не могла объяснить этих парадоксов со временем, и пришлось довериться ей, как и во всём остальном, что касалось предстоящего полёта.  
Шарра хотела сперва остановить возлюбленного, удержать от очередной авантюры, но, осознав всю важность предстоящего полёта, молчаливо кивнула в знак согласия.   
На сборы и подготовку ушло не так уж много времени, но Джексом настоял на том, чтобы Морита отдохнула перед очередным прыжком сквозь время. Она легла спать в покоях владетеля. Сам же Джексом встретился с сыном и попросил его некоторое время управлять холдом (на все вопросы относительно Мориты отвечал лишь: «Долго объяснять, позже расскажу»). После этого он взобрался на Рута и отправился за баллонами.   
Конечно, работники Посадочной площадки сперва пожали плечами, не понимая, с чего вдруг ему понадобились три кислородных баллона. Джексом лишь выразительно хмыкнул, жестом показывая, что это должно оставаться в тайне.   
— Всё у них секреты, — проворчал один из работников склада, выдавая баллоны. Джексом сделал мысленную пометку оповестить всадников о том, что всё ещё есть люди, недолюбливающие их и пытающиеся выведать, чем же занимаются Крылатые.   
«Да это просто любопытство», — с ноткой веселья в голосе заметил Рут.   
«Ладно, тогда, так и быть, простим», — усмехнулся в ответ Джексом.  
— Я расскажу, как только вернусь, — пообещал он работнику и, пристроив баллоны, взобрался на Рута. Через несколько холодных мгновений Промежутка они уже снова парили над Руатом. Едва Рут приземлился, Джексом сразу прошёл в одну из спальных комнат, где и прилёг отдохнуть, чтобы набраться сил перед завтрашним полётом.

———  
Утро встретило жителей Руата замысловатыми трелями птах. Проснувшись, Джексом ощутил какую-то необычайную свежесть воздуха. Одевшись и выйдя из холда, он с удовольствием смотрел на окрестности: возделанные поля, высаженный недавно молодой лесок… Мир радовал яркостью, и так не хотелось в такой день ощущать мрак и холод Промежутка… Но — долг всадника превыше всего.  
Морита уже проснулась и сейчас стояла напротив холда, с интересом его рассматривая. Видимо, она вспоминала Руат своего времени и сравнивала с нынешним. Джексом тоже бросил взгляд на собственный холд, словно прощаясь— ведь впереди полёт сквозь тысячелетия на далёкую планету, и неизвестно, не сгинут ли они в Промежутке.  
Руат ныне выглядел красиво: основное здание, равно как и множество новых пристроек, покрасили в приятный голубовато-молочный цвет; танцплощадка и место для Встреч существенно расширились. Джексом до сих пор с удовольствием вспоминал небывалое празднество в честь окончания последнего Прохождения, когда не только жители Руата, но и окрестных ферм и мелких холдов пришли, чтобы забыть навсегда страх Падений.   
Рядом со входом в холд стояли электрические фонари, сейчас выключенные, но каждый вечер загорающиеся для жителей и гостей Руата. За прошедшие Обороты многое изменилось: в холде появились печатные станки и компьютерный терминал. Но всё равно это был прежний Руат — такой привычный и родной.  
Постояв некоторое время, Морита и Джексом почувствовали свою особую связь с холдом, любовь к нему. Но вот над головой раздался трубный клич Рута: он выражал свою готовность к полёту.   
«Не торопись, дружище. Вам с Орлитой необходимо подкрепиться».  
Рут передал это сообщение золотой, которая уже проснулась и тоже с интересом рассматривала окрестности холда. Та благодарно проворковала, и оба дракона взлетели к загону для верров, обустроенному неподалёку. Пока драконы охотились, Морита обратилась к Джексому:  
— Я надеюсь и верю, что наш полёт будет успешным. Но надо будет ещё и вернуться назад.   
— Конечно, — кивнул он. — Мы просто запомним вид Руата, который нам откроется с высоты, и я представлю те же координаты, но с уже послеобеденным солнцем. Мой беленький прекрасно ориентируется во времени, поэтому не ошибётся.   
Эти слова помогли самому Джексому обрести уверенность в том, что их полёт будет удачным. Все сомнения развеялись — ведь не мог же он не доверять Руту, столько раз выручавшему!  
Маленький белый дракон, так толком и не подросший за все прошедшие Обороты, насытился первым и теперь летел к своему излюбленному месту на скале возле холда. Золотая же Орлита, хоть и решила подкрепиться ещё одним верром, летела назад настолько быстро, что опередила Рута.   
Дав драконам возможность отдохнуть после еды, всадники отправились завтракать сами. По дороге они встретили немало любопытствующих, но Джеком по-прежнему обходился отговорками, что всё расскажет позже.   
Шарра приготовила потрясающе вкусный завтрак — рагу с мясом цеппи и бодрящий кла. Она пожелала удачного полёта и жарко поцеловала Джексома.   
— Надеюсь, не в последний раз целуемся.   
Джексом улыбнулся в ответ:  
— А я не просто надеюсь, но и верю в это!  
…Через несколько часов, когда все они уже были бодры и полны сил, Джексом и Морита снова вышли во двор холда, взяв с собой кислородные баллоны. Один из них предназначался золотой, и Джексом объяснил, как им пользоваться и для чего это необходимо. Жители холда высыпали наружу, узнав, что владетель куда-то собрался, и с тревогой наблюдали за тем, как он цепляет баллон к лётному костюму. Но, увидев, что Джексом и золотая всадница из прошлого радостно и уверенно улыбаются, руатанцы отмели все волнения и радостными возгласами приветствовали поднятый вверх кулак.  
Несколько взмахов крыльями — и вот два дракона уже высоко над холдом. Морита представила себе чёткие координаты, о которых ей рассказал Сентябрь — ромашковое поле посреди высоких тенистых деревьев, среди цветов бегает босоногая девчушка, а неподалёку стоит её мать — Оливия Данэм, с улыбкой наблюдающая за дочерью. Она передала эту картинку Орлите, а та — Руту. Джексом кивнул, воспринимая яркий образ — и через мгновение всё померкло, исчезло в леденящем мраке.

Темнота и пустота. Вдох-выдох, не слышно ничего. В баллоне полно кислорода, но Промежуток отчего-то так давит на сознание, что хочется дышать чаще и больше. Вдох-выдох, Они не чувствуют ни себя, ни своих драконов. Но крылатые посылают им свои мысли — мы здесь, мы рядом! — и всадники чувствуют себя увереннее.  
Ледяной холод Промежутка прокрадывается сквозь тёплую лётную куртку, заходит под рёбра, иголками втыкается в живот, заставляя содрогаться всем телом. Мороз пробирается по спине, заходит под кожу — и снова невольно дёргаешься, пытаясь согреться.  
Тьма окутывает всё тело, но она совсем не несёт тепло — лишь усиливает холод. Дышать, дышать, дышать! Секунды тянутся бесконечно долго, а впереди — ещё целые минуты мрака и холода.   
В памяти запоздало вплывает, что драконы могут задерживать дыхание лишь на пятнадцать минут. Надо было как-то приспособить баллон и для них! Тяжёлой волной поднимается паника, сердце в груди стучит всё чаще, но кровь, бегущая по телу, согревает и придаёт сил. Надежда на лучшее снова поселяется в душе: он верит своему дракону, и тот сумеет за оставшиеся минуты найти дорогу сквозь ледяное ничто к летнему ромашковому полю…  
Как драконы ищут путь в холодной тьме Промежутка? Какое чутьё выводит их снова к солнечному теплу и свету? Только неведомые инстинкты помогали крылатым друзьям перинитов найти дорогу всякий раз, неважно, был ли это прыжок на несколько метров в сторону во время битвы с Нитями или на сотни километров или сквозь тысячи лет…

Свет возник внезапно, ударил по глазам. Всадники заслонились ладонями. Дрожа всем телом, Морита наконец убрала руку и посмотрела вниз. Ледяной тьмы больше не было — драконы достигли цели и теперь кружили над ромашковым полем.  
Она облегчённо выдохнула. Джексом тоже решился взглянуть на место, куда они прилетели, и улыбнулся, мысленно благодаря Рута и Орлиту. Солнце снова согревало их, и драконы громко протрубили о своём прибытии, заставив Оливию и её дочь взглянуть вверх, в небо над планетой Земля.

———  
Оливия с нежной улыбкой наблюдала за тем, как Этта бегает по полю следом за бабочками — не для того, чтобы поймать, а просто так, для весёлой и беззаботной игры. «Пусть хотя бы у неё будет счастливое детство», — думала про себя Оливия. У неё самой почти не осталось светлых воспоминаний о том времени, когда она была маленькой.  
Неожиданно на поле наползла тень, словно большая туча закрыла собой солнце. Но ведь на небе ни облачка! Через мгновение сверху раздался оглушающий рёв, и Оливия вместе с дочкой встревоженно подняли головы. То, что они увидели, не могло присниться и в страшном сне. Прямо над ними парили два дракона — огромный золотой и маленький белый. Своим хорошим зрением Лив приметила, что на спинах у зверей сидят люди. Паника, попытавшаяся захватить сознание, тут же прошла и уступила место мысли: «Если драконы позволили усесться на них людям, значит, опасности нет». Но что же они тут делают и откуда взялись?  
Этта, сперва оторопело смотревшая на двух снижающихся зверей, вдруг завопила — но то был крик не паники, а восторга.  
— Мама, гляди какие красивые! И они летят к нам! О-о-ой…  
Она отпрыгнула в сторону, опасаясь, что белый дракон может приземлиться прямо на неё, но тот в последний момент совершил головокружительный манёвр, развернувшись на кончике крыла прямо над землёй. Всадник с трудом удержался на его спине. Золотой же дракон приземлился без особых выкрутасов неподалёку от Оливии.  
…Невозможно описать, какие чувства охватили Джексома, когда его Рут снижался! Они сумели сквозь время и пространство прилететь на ту самую планету, откуда начали свой путь его далёкие предки! И теперь вот-вот встретятся с двумя из них… Белый дракон, разделявший чувства всадника, заметил, что не чувствует страха в Оливии и её дочери, и решил показать им своё умение. Трюк, который Рут освоил в совершенстве, кажется, действительно поразил воображение землян. Орлита же приземлилась величественно, как и подобает золотой королеве, но сердце Мориты тоже бешено колотилось от предвкушения встречи с людьми, жившими настолько давно и настолько далеко от Перна, что возможность подобной встречи казалась маловероятной. И вот драконы и их всадники уже на Земле, и восторженный детский крик приветствовал их.   
Этта не могла удержать своей радости, она совершенно не боялась драконов, наоборот, почти сразу подбежала к белому, чтобы погладить его переливающуюся на солнце шкурку, ощутить тепло и пряный аромат тела, почувствовать биение сердца… Разве может такое прекрасное существо причинить ей вред?  
Оливия же подошла ближе к золотому дракону, ещё не зная, что перед ней — самочка.   
— Здравствуйте! — со всем возможным почтением произнесла она. — Кто вы и откуда? Меня зовут Оливия, а это — моя дочь Этта.   
Мысли в голове неслись неудержимым вихрем: Уолтер передал ей слова Сентября о том, что скоро Земля будет захвачена Наблюдателями, но ещё раньше прибудет помощь. Может, эти драконы и есть та самая долгожданная подмога?  
Морита первой спустилась вниз, с удовольствием ступив на землю — мягкую и рассыпчатую, отличную от той твёрдой, к которой она привыкла в Форт Вейре. Правда, в её родном холде почва была ещё мягче. Всадница сняла кислородный баллон и вдохнула прохладный воздух, несколько отличный от перинитского — с небольшим горьким привкусом, словно от дыма — ведь в нескольких километрах отсюда располагался чадящий город.  
— Я Морита, а это моя золотая Орлита. Она может общаться со мной мысленно. А это…  
— Джексом и его белый Рут, — представился слезший с маленького дракона всадник. Он наклонился, чтобы потрепать волосы Этты, и та с улыбкой приняла эту ласку, а затем снова осторожно погладила белоснежную шкурку дракона, и её улыбка стала ещё шире.  
— Он такой мягкий и тёплый!  
Морита и Джексом улыбнулись в ответ, и Оливия сбросила с себя напряжение, ведь поначалу всё же испугалась, увидев в небе огромных драконов, трубящих на всю округу.  
— Я рада приветствовать вас на планете Земля, — церемонно произнесла Лив. — Откуда же вы прилетели и с какой целью?  
— Мы из будущего — того, в котором не существуют Наблюдатели, — ответила Морита, а Джексом добавил:  
— Наша родная планета называется Перн, она очень далеко от Земли, в системе Ракбета. С помощью наших драконов, — он ласково похлопал Рута по боку, — мы телепортировались сюда.  
В этот момент драконы издали не то стон, не то тяжёлый вздох — и вместе разлеглись на траве, почти мгновенно уснув. Только теперь всадники осознали, как все они устали — сказывался длительный полёт через Промежуток. Про себя же Морита подумала: «Если бы не чутьё Рута, который почти что вёл за собой Орлиту, такой прыжок через время и пространство вряд ли был возможен». Она широко зевнула, а затем произнесла:  
— Прошу нас извинить. Столь рискованный перелёт утомил нас. Если можно, мы хотели бы обсудить всё с вами завтра утром.  
После этого, нисколько не стесняясь, Морита свернулась на земле рядом с боком Орлиты. Джексом виновато развёл руками и тоже непроизвольно зевнул. Спустя минуту он улёгся спать рядом с Рутом.  
«Пусть себе спят», — решила Оливия.  
— Этта, пойдём домой. Успеешь ещё завтра насмотреться на драконов.

———  
Агент спецподразделения «За гранью» Оливия Данэм проснулась ещё до рассвета, несмотря на то, что накануне долго не могла уснуть. Встреча со всадниками из будущего поразила её в самое сердце; Лив всё представляла себе, каково это — летать на драконе, с которым можешь разговаривать телепатически. Если эти люди — действительно та помощь, которую обещал исчезнувший Сентябрь, то почему их всего двое?   
Оливия оделась и прошла в кухню приготовить завтрак. Заглянув в детскую, она удивилась тому, что Этта тоже проснулась. Дочка сидела за столом и что-то рисовала; подойдя поближе, Оливия увидела на листе бумаги золотого и белого дракона. Легонько поцеловав Этту в лобик, Лив вернулась на кухню. «Жаль, Питер этого не видит», — подумала она. Её супруг был вынужден отправиться в командировку, чтобы вместе с отцом изучить странную аномальную активность в Австралии. Оливия же, слишком устав за последнее время, предпочла остаться дома с дочерью.  
Завтрак вскоре был готов, как и рисунок Этты, где она добавила изображения всадников, себя и мамы. Оливия с любовью похвалила дочь.  
— А теперь мы покушаем и отправимся на новую встречу с драконами.  
Этта обрадованно вскрикнула и быстро расправилась с завтраком. Оливия ела не так торопливо, размышляя о том, что же будет дальше, и искренне надеясь, что с ней и с дочерью ничего плохого не случится.  
Наконец они собрались и вышли на улицу, одевшись потеплее — с утра было довольно прохладно, да и небо оказалось затянуто тучами, предвещая скорый дождь. На улицах города практически не было прохожих; Оливия от всей души надеялась, что никто не вышел за пределы мегаполиса и не отправился на её любимое поле — иначе у неподготовленного человека могла бы начаться паника при виде драконов. Но, когда они пришли на место, то обнаружили, что прилетевшие из будущего всё ещё спят, и никто их не потревожил за это время.  
Оливия достала бутерброды и разложила их на полотенце, которое подала Этта. К сожалению, Лив даже предположить не могла, чем могла бы угостить драконов, и надеялась лишь на то, что всадники сами найдут для них пищу.  
Рут и Орлита проснулись раньше; они одновременно послали телепатический сигнал своим всадникам: «Вставайте, лежебоки». Тут же проснулись и Джексом с Моритой; протирая глаза, они огляделись по сторонам.  
— Мы принесли вам бутерброды и кофе, — с улыбкой произнесла Оливия, в то время как Этта снова помчалась гладить шкуру белого дракона.  
— Кофе? — непонимающе переспросил Джексом.  
— Попробуйте, вам понравится, — Оливия разлила напиток из термоса по прихваченным с собой кружкам и протянула всадникам.  
Джексом глотнул.   
— Бодрит, но не так хорош, как наш кла, — заметил он. — Спасибо за угощение.  
Всадники быстро расправились с бутербродами и кофе, что позволило им окончательно проснуться и перейти к делу.  
— Вы, конечно, понимаете, что мы прилетели не просто так, — сказала Морита. Оливия кивнула. — Нас послал Сентябрь. Вам, уважаемая Оливия, необходимо побывать на Перне и стать всадницей золотого дракона.  
Агент Данэм удивлённо взметнула брови. Такого поворота событий она не ожидала.  
— Наши драконы подтвердили, что, несмотря на возраст, вы вполне способны на Запечатление золотой королевы.   
— Но… для чего?  
— Сентябрь объяснил, что только вы можете остановить Наблюдателей, но вам необходимо прочувствовать связь с драконом, чтобы суметь это сделать. Он не вдавался в подробности, сказал лишь, что вы должны полететь с нами, стать всадницей, пройти обучение и вернуться на Землю.  
— Это всё, конечно, хорошо, но у нас нет времени на обучение. Наблюдатели вот-вот начнут захват планеты.  
— Не стоит волноваться насчёт этого, — вставил Джексом. — Как вы уже поняли, наши драконы могут перемещаться сквозь время. Вы сможете вернуться в сегодняшний день, буквально парой минут спустя. Даже ваша дочь не будет долго скучать.  
Этта, услышав эти слова, закричала:  
— Я не хочу, чтоб мама улетела одна! Я хочу с ней!  
Джексом и Морита замялись, не зная, что и сказать, но Оливия взяла ситуацию под контроль:  
— Этта, милая, для тебя пройдёт всего две минуты — и я уже вернусь, да ещё и верхом на собственном драконе!  
— О, мамочка, тогда возвращайся скорее! И… может быть, ты прихватишь ещё одного беленького для меня?  
Джексом беззлобно рассмеялся.  
— Извини, Этта, но Рут — пока единственный на Перне. Да и нельзя просто прихватить с собой дракона — нужно установить связь сразу после его рождения. БИ мы бы обязательно взяли тебя с собой, но… будь ты немного постарше.  
Этта развела руками. Она не обиделась, но по взгляду становилось понятно, что она всё равно хотела бы полететь с мамой.   
— Не расстраивайся, Этта, — утешила её Оливия. — Думаю, если всё закончится хорошо, мы с тобой ещё побываем на родине драконов.  
Сама она уже решила, что отправится вместе со всадниками., потому что чувствовала: они говорят правду. К тому же, глядя на то, как они бросают любящие взоры на своих драконов, ей вдруг остро захотелось почувствовать всю глубину этой телепатической связи.  
— Что ж, когда вылетаем? — спросила Оливия.  
— Через несколько часов. Есть тут у вас неподалёку какая-нибудь ферма? Драконам стоит подкрепить силы перед полётом в будущее.  
«Как же я сразу не догадалась? Драконий аппетит способно удовлетворить только свежее мясо. Вот только представляю себе реакцию владельцев фермы», — усмехнулась про себя Оливия. Вслух же она сказала:  
— Да, в нескольких милях к западу отсюда. Только пусть драконы постараются не попадаться людям на глаза.  
— О, ну мы надеемся на благоразумие Орлиты и Рута, — отозвалась Морита.  
Драконы широко расправили крылья — Оливия и Этта поневоле залюбовались ими — а затем, оттолкнувшись сильными лапами, взмыли в воздух. Спустя несколько мгновений они уже скрылись за горизонтом.   
Тем временем Джексом отдал Оливии третий кислородный баллон, объяснив, что телепортация сквозь время и пространство будет длиться долго и объяснил, что такое Промежуток, заметив, что главное во время полёта через него — не поддаваться панике.   
Морита же утешала Этту:  
— Ничего страшного, оставайся здесь — и увидишь, как твоя мама вернётся буквально через пару минут после того, как улетит с нами.  
Девочка неохотно кивнула и обняла Оливию:  
— Прилетай поскорее, мамочка. — На глазах Этты проступили слёзы.  
Лив успокаивающе погладила дочь по спине.  
— Всё будет хорошо, милая. Вот увидишь!  
В этот момент драконы вернулись с охоты. Джексом удовлетворённо отметил, что они держались низко над деревьями, чтобы их не заметили.  
«Мы напали на овец и тут же нырнули в Промежуток, — сообщил Рут. — Люди нас не видели».  
Пока драконы отдыхали и переваривали пищу, люди успели ещё раз перекусить — Лив с дочкой сбегали в город за угощением. Наконец, Джексом произнёс коротко:  
— Пора.  
Этта и Оливия ещё раз обнялись. Затем Лив проворно залезла следом за Моритой на Орлиту и уже оттуда помахала дочке.  
Джексом взметнул вверх кулак, и драконы разом взлетели. Он посоветовал Оливии как следует запомнить вид сверху, и мысленно представить ту же картину, но с чуть больше поднявшимся солнцем.   
—Только точно представленная картина даст дракону возможность телепортироваться, — пояснил он. Оливия кивнула и обвела взглядом поле, стараясь оставить в памяти каждую мелкую деталь. Также Джексом предупредил, что придётся пережить во время полёта и как с этим справиться.  
Спустя мгновение всё померкло, сменившись ледяной темнотой Промежутка.  
А в это время в Австралии Питер Бишоп потрясённо наблюдал за тем, как из огромного открывшегося портала начали выходить Наблюдатели…

———  
Помня слова Джексома, Оливия постаралась не испугаться, когда тёмное ледяное нечто сомкнулось вокруг неё. Появилось ощущение, будто она не на спине огромного золотого дракона, а в каком-то коконе, висящем прямо посреди бездны. Она не падала вниз, но чувство некой подвешенности казалось ещё страшнее. Взяв себя в руки, Оливия поборола подступающую панику; ведь, работая в подразделении «За гранью», она видела вещи ещё более ужасающие.   
Вся её жизнь — борьба с опасностью, зачастую грозящей разрушить всё окружающее. Да, пожалуй, именно это и есть её предназначение — спасать мир. И сейчас ей предстояло сделать то же самое. А когда впереди великая цель — не время задумываться о себе, о том, что способности, которые Оливия имела раньше, могут снова вернуться после контакта с собственным драконом… Она всегда боялась этих сил, но теперь поняла: это не проклятие, а благословение.   
Оливии удалось отрешиться от пустоты и холода Промежутка благодаря размышлениям. Конечно, стоило признать, что она снова — лишь орудие, которым решил воспользоваться Сентябрь. Но Лив понимала, что больше остановить вторжение Наблюдателей просто некому. Пусть бы даже на Землю прибыли все всадники и драконы Перна — у них нет того опыта, через который прошла она, Оливия. Поэтому Лив даже не смирялась со своим предназначением — она принимала его таким, какое оно есть, без прикрас.   
…Яркий свет ударил в глаза. Ледяной мрак оборвался в один миг, сменившись полуденным солнцем. Оливия сперва зажмурилась, но затем протёрла глаза и огляделась. Её взору предстало синее небо Перна с лёгкими облаками; посмотрев вниз, она увидела массивную крепость, словно врубленную в скальный массив. Рядом с главным зданием расположилось множество небольших каменных построек.   
Оливия сняла кислородный баллон и с удовольствием вдохнула чистый воздух Перна. Да, давно она не дышала именно так — полной грудью, с наслаждением. Это вам не отравленная, загазованная атмосфера Земли!   
Резкий порыв ветра заставил Оливию на миг задержать дыхание, но она лишь улыбнулась этому — драконы начали резко снижаться, а значит, она, землянка, скоро ступит на поверхность Перна и познакомится с другими жителями этой планеты. Вот только… откуда вдруг взялась эта накатывающая слабость? Оливия замотала головой, пытаясь бороться с невесть откуда появившимися приступами тошноты.  
Драконы быстро приземлились на поле, и она хотела спуститься, встретить выбежавших мальчишек… Но слабость не дала ей даже пошевелиться. Спустя мгновение Оливия забылась спасительным сном. Долгий полёт через Промежуток всегда сказывался и на драконах, и на людях.

———  
Сон, где она летала верхом на драконе, не хотелось прерывать, но Оливия всё же открыла глаза, повинуясь давно сложившемуся внутреннему расписанию, согласно которому она спала не более восьми часов. Годы службы в подразделении «За гранью» приучили контролировать себя.  
Оливия осмотрелась. Удобная деревянная кровать, в которой она лежала, располагалась у стены небольшой комнаты без окон. Свет проникал из-за приоткрытой двери. Кроме кровати, из мебели тут находились два деревянных стеллажа, на полках которых красовались изделия ручной работы — в основном это были резные статуэтки, изображавшие людей и животных. Драконов среди поделок Оливия не увидела.  
Судя по всему, в эту комнату её бережно перенесли прямо со спины дракона. Лив, к стыду своему, отметила, что уснула прямо в одежде; хорошо хоть кто-то снял с неё обувь, чтобы не запачкать постель. Оливия встала с постели и обулась. «Что ж, пришло время познакомиться с перинитами поближе», — подумала она и решительно вышла из комнаты в длинный коридор, вдоль которого с обеих сторон виднелись двери. Окон всё так же не было; впрочем, клаустрофобией Оливия не страдала. Зато в торце коридора наличествовала массивная железная дверь, запертая с помощью какого-то механизма.  
Коридор освещался вделанными в стены светильниками. Подойдя ближе, Оливия с удивлением осознала, что свет не искусственный, а естественный – судя по всему, в каждом из светильников находился светящийся лишайник. Ей неоткуда было знать, что Джексом по возможности соблюдал древние традиции, не отказываясь, впрочем, и от нового — во многих внутренних помещениях холда пользовались электрическим светом.   
Лязг отвлёк Оливию от наблюдения. Обернувшись, она увидела, как массивная дверь открылась, и внутрь вошёл Джексом. Снаружи царила тьма, освещаемая лишь электрическими фонарями, двумя серпами луны и звёздами — такими манящими и незнакомыми… Отдельно выделялось белое пятно — присмотревшись, Лив поняла, что это Рут.  
— Доброй ночи, Оливия, — приветствовал её Джексом. — Вижу, ты проснулась, и как раз вовремя. Я только что прилетел с юга, и узнал, что в Вейре Монако, где сейчас уже утро, вот-вот состоится Рождение драконов. Собирайся, нам нужно лететь туда.  
Небывалое волнение охватило Оливию: она чувствовала одновременно и предвкушение чего-то небывалого, но прекрасного, и тревогу за то, что у неё может не получиться стать всадницей. Глубоко вздохнув, Лив попыталась привести мысли в порядок и настроиться на позитивный лад. Тем временем Джексом сходил и разбудил Мориту, спавшую в соседней комнате:  
— Госпожа, вы хотели взглянуть на Запечатление гостьи с Земли. Жаль прерывать ваш сон, но это вот-вот случится.  
Морита быстро поднялась и переоделась. Вскоре все трое уже были во дворе. На сей раз Оливию пригласили усесться на Рута. Она по-прежнему чувствовала одновременно и радость, нервный мандраж, и снова глубоко задышала, стараясь успокоиться.  
…Этот полёт через Промежуток оказался коротким и почти не страшным, хотя у Оливии так и не исчезло ощущение подвешенности. Она искренне надеялась, что не будет испытывать его, если станет всадницей.  
Холод и мрак сменились солнечным светом, и Оливия поневоле прикрыла глаза рукой, отметив про себя, что Морита и Джексом лишь сощурились на мгновение — видимо, всадники уже привыкли к такой резкой смене обстановки. Проморгавшись, Оливия осмотрелась. Они летели вдоль морского побережья, примечательного длинными пляжами и подступающими джунглями. Впереди виднелся небольшой залив, где у причалов стояло несколько кораблей. Вокруг залива во множестве теснились дома. Джексом про себя отметил, что за прошедшие Обороты гавань и холд удалось восстановить, и залив Монако стал ещё красивее, чем прежде, до падения кометы. Рут и Орлита свернули чуть в сторону, к видневшимся южнее скалам — в целях безопасности Вейр решено было перенести вглубь материка. Два дракона начали снижаться и вскоре приземлились возле обустроенной песчаной площадки, рядом с которой находились зрительские ряды. Слезая с Рута, Оливия с замиранием сердца увидела лежащие на песке драконьи яйца, и одно из них — золотое.  
— Накинь это, — произнес подошедший незнакомый мужчина, протягивая Оливии белоснежную тунику. — Переодеваться некогда, яйца уже начали раскачиваться.  
Торопливо одеваясь в немного великоватую тунику, Лив обратила внимание, что на песчаной площадке неподалёку от яиц встали несколько десятков парней и пять девушек, причём одна из них казалась совсем ещё девчушкой. Оливия оказалась старше любого из претендентов, и это заставило её волноваться ещё больше. «Что, если я уже не подхожу по возрасту для новорождённого дракона?» — с тревогой подумала она, проходя на площадку. Песок неожиданно обжёг ноги даже через подошвы, и Оливия с удивлением посмотрела на остальных кандидатов, многие из которых стояли вовсе разутыми, лишь изредка переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Видимо, важность предстоящего Рождения драконов затмевала все остальные чувства, а может, они уже просто привыкли к подобному. Оливия рискнула стянуть обувь и встать на песок босиком. Поначалу прикосновение показалось ей невыносимо обжигающим, но постепенно, по мере того, как она шла к остальным претенденткам, стопы Оливии привыкали к температуре песка. Девушки несколько настороженно посмотрели на новую кандидатку, недоумевая, как её избрали для Запечатления. Оливия скромно встала рядом с ними. «Будь что будет», — подумала она, тяжело вздохнув.  
А затем началось Рождение драконов, и удивительным образом все волнения и внешние ощущения куда-то исчезли. Оливия уже не ощущала ни жара песка под ногами, ни какой-то гнетущей тревоги — она просто с восхищением смотрела на то, как дракончики один за другим вылупляются из яиц и, неуклюже ковыляя, находят себе пару среди стоящих на площадке подростков; как молодые лица озаряются радостными улыбками, и новоиспечённые всадники звонкими голосами сообщают всем присутствующим имена их драконов. Ей казалось, что она чувствует эту незримую связь, которая устанавливается между всадником и драконом на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Но вот начало сильнее раскачиваться золотое яйцо, по нему пошли крупные трещины. Оливия тут же обратила на это своё внимание; девушки рядом с ней тоже напряжённо и с волнением смотрели на королевское яйцо. Лив мысленно приказала себе расслабиться, чувствуя, что вылупляющемуся дракону не нужны сумбурные эмоции. В этот миг яйцо треснуло, показалось золотое крыло, а затем наружу выбралась королева. Она шагала к ожидавшим девушкам величественно, не столь неуклюже, как остальные новорождённые. Оливия восхищённо замерла, любуясь золотой. Девушки воспользовались заминкой и шагнули навстречу новорождённой, но та издала возмущённый писк и, обойдя претенденток, подошла прямо к Оливии.   
В душе вдруг появились чувства восторга, какой-то необъяснимой эйфории, свободного полёта и — радости от обретения друга на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Сознание Оливии и новорождённой королевы слились воедино, и Лив с восхищением ощутила чувства золотой самочки. Страх, волнение, тревога и внешние чувства ушли безвозвратно — в этот миг важно было только одно: единение двух душ, словно что-то одинокое и пустовавшее внутри Оливии заполнилось до края, породив восхищение и безграничную любовь к золотой королеве.  
«Меня зовут Фринджита», — прозвучало в голове у Оливии, и она с радостью откликнулась на этот телепатический сигнал, представившись в ответ сама. А затем новоиспечённая всадница почувствовала голод, который испытывала Фринджита, и ласково произнесла: «Я тебя покормлю, милая моя». Оливия наклонилась, чтобы дотронуться до крыла своей золотой королевы, почувствовать её тепло и нежно погладить. Чувства снова захлестнули её, да и Фринджиту тоже, с благодарностью откликнувшуюся всаднице. Оливия осмотрелась и заметила, что у края площадки стоят подносы с мясом, и другие всадники уже кормят своих драконов. Невероятно счастливые и радостные, Оливия вместе с Фринджитой отправились туда. Их Запечатление состоялось!

———  
Наверное, каждый всадник во время Рождения вспоминал о том, как обрёл друга на всю жизнь — своего дракона. Вот и Джексом с Моритой, радуясь за Оливию, с ностальгией и нежностью думали о том, как Запечатлели сами.  
— Фринджита! Её зовут Фринджита! — с улыбкой на лице сообщала всем Оливия, попутно скармливая куски мяса голодной королеве. Золотая оказалась не столь неуклюжей, как другие новорождённые драконы — за всё время она споткнулась лишь один раз, и Оливия тут же помогла ей восстановить равновесие.   
Джексом и Морита спустились к площадке и поздравили Оливию с успешным Запечатлением.  
— Теперь ты всадница, и у тебя есть подруга на всю оставшуюся жизнь, — произнёс Джексом. — Впереди у вас целый Оборот, в течение которого Фринджита будет расти. Потом она сможет летать со всадницей на спине, и вас обучат пользоваться Промежутком. И, когда вы освоите телепортацию в совершенстве, то отправитесь вместе со мной и Рутом обратно на Землю.   
Он хотел добавить ещё про то, что Оливии и Фринджите придётся остаться в Вейре Монако, но тут подошёл Предводитель Т’геллан и тоже начал поздравлять Оливию.  
— Джексом, где ты нашёл столь прелестную всадницу?  
— О, ты можешь мне не поверить, но на сей раз мой Поиск проходил… — Джексом выдержал паузу, — в далёком прошлом, да ещё и на планете, с которой прилетели наши предки.  
— Что-о? — вытаращился Т’геллан.  
Джексом улыбнулся, глядя на реакцию давнего друга.  
— Смотри, не урони челюсть. Это довольно длинная история, но я должен тебе её рассказать… Только пообещай мне одно — Оливия и Фринджита останутся в вашем Вейре до тех пор, пока не пройдут обучение. Затем им придётся вернуться на Землю, чтобы выполнить предназначенное.  
Т’геллан ошарашенно посмотрел на Оливию, но та была слишком занята Фринджитой и не обратила внимания на его взгляд. Затем Предводитель Вейра повернулся к Джексому:  
— Что ж, я соглашусь их отпустить, но ты мне сперва всё подробно расскажешь.  
— О, конечно же, — закивал Джексом, уводя Предводителя с площадки Рождений. Морита последовала за ними.   
Т’геллан выслушал всю историю. Сперва он недоверчиво мотал головой, но, увидев, что Джексом уже не улыбается, а говорит всерьёз, понял, что это не фантазия или розыгрыш. К тому же, совсем рядом стояла легендарная всадница, считавшаяся погибшей. Морита дополнила рассказ Джексома своим, и Т’геллану поневоле пришлось поверить, несмотря на кажущуюся нереальность услышанного.  
— Если ей действительно суждено спасти Перн и всех драконов от исчезновения, то я не вправе буду держать её в Вейре слишком долго. Оливия и Фринджита пройдут необходимое обучение, а затем отправятся в прошлое. Только, думаю, вам нужно будет почаще навещать Вейр, чтобы смотреть, как идут успехи, ну и в случае чего проконсультировать меня. — Т’геллан покачал головой. — Ну надо же: младшая Госпожа Вейра Монако — женщина из далёкого прошлого, да ещё и с другой планеты!  
Ему всё ещё не верилось в услышанное, но позднее он поневоле смирился с тем, что это реальность. А пока велел выделить для новоиспечённой всадницы отдельный вейр и обеспечить её и Фринджиту всем необходимым.  
Ни Т’геллан, ни Джексом с Моритой не знали о том, что в момент Запечатления на Посадочной Площадке внезапно выключилось электричество. Работники компьютерного цеха сильно удивились, когда всё перестало работать. Но уже через минуту электричество снова появилось, и компьютеры перезапустились. Причину отключения так никто и не смог установить. Однако это было лишь начало развития тех способностей, что снова пробуждались в Оливии…

———  
Дальнейшие дни для Оливии проходили, казалось бы, буднично – но разве можно назвать обычными те дни, когда рядом с тобой твоя собственная королева? Чувство единения с Фринджитой укреплялось с каждым днём. Золотая не уставала благодарить всадницу за заботу: та не только кормила, но и чистила, и купала, и каждый вечер Оливия смазывала шкуру растущей Фринджиты. Всё это утомляло всадницу, но они с золотой умудрялись помогать друг другу. Как-то раз Оливии было далеко идти от берега, где купалась Фринджита, до вейра, где лежала щётка. Золотая королева посмотрела в ту же сторону, что и Оливия, и взглядом переместила щётку прямо в руки. Та сперва сильно удивилась, и тем же вечером рассказала о произошедшем Т’геллану. Тот объяснил, что драконы обладают не только телепатией и телепортацией, но и телекинезом.  
А потом как-то так получилось, что и сама Оливия по собственному желанию начала перемещать разные предметы — женщина осознавала, что возвращаются её былые паранормальные способности, но теперь уже не страшилась их. Да и чего ей бояться, когда рядом — настоящее золотое чудо, умеющее то же самое, и при этом ничуть не смущающееся своих способностей?  
Кроме Фринджиты, Оливия вскоре научилась слышать голоса и других драконов. Т’геллан пояснил, что это редкая, но очень ценная способность.   
Впрочем, в один из дней произошло кое-что, чему подивились и Оливия, и Т’геллан, и прилетевшие на Встречу в честь окончания Оборота в холд Монако Джексом с Моритой. Праздник удался на славу: арфисты радовали новыми и старыми песнями, повара наготовили множество блюд. Оливия впервые за время пребывания на Перне попробовала бенденское вино и отметила его превосходное качество и приятный вкус. (кстати, кла она теперь пила постоянно, и поневоле согласилась с Джексомом, что перинитский напиток оказался вкуснее земного кофе. Впрочем, самые лучшие сорта могли бы успешно конкурировать…). Фринджита тоже предавалась всеобщему веселью и закладывала круги над танцевальной площадкой (она уже достаточно выросла и окрепла, чтобы летать самостоятельно, и теперь не упускала случая поразмять крылья). В общем, всё шло прекрасно до тех пор, пока один из чересчур много выпивших холдеров не начал приставать к Оливии. Он схватил её и попытался оттащить в сторону от празднества, в темнеющие за холдом джунгли. Оливия начала брыкаться, вырываться, но это мало помогало. И тогда она мысленно позвала Фринджиту на помощь.   
Неожиданно ярко горевшие фонари погасли; выключилось и всё электричество в холде. Мигом сгустившуюся темноту прорезал тонкий луч света, спустившийся от парящей в небесах Фринджиты к насильнику, волочившему Оливию. Неожиданно мужчина почувствовал, что его самого словно кто-то схватил и с огромной силой поднял над землёй. Затем та же неведомая сила плавно перенесла его над холдом и опустила в прибрежные волны — так золотая королева проучила обидчика своей всадницы.   
Через минуту вновь зажглись фонари и восстановилось электричество. Мужчина, пытавшийся утащить Оливию в кусты, вышел на берег, отплёвываясь от морской воды. Пара дюжих охранников тут же схватили его и куда-то увели. А Т’геллан, Джексом и Морита подошли к Оливии.  
— Как вы, Госпожа? — участливо поинтересовался м.  
— Вроде нормально. Спасибо Фринджите, выручила меня.   
— Да, но как это произошло? Таких сильных способностей нет ни у одного дракона.  
— Вы правы, но подобные способности были когда-то у меня на Земле… Они постепенно возвращаются, видимо, Фринджита переняла их у меня. — Оливия с любовью погладила приземлившуюся рядом золотую королеву. — Недаром же у вас говорят: каков всадник, таков и дракон.  
Т’геллан обратил внимание, что к ним стало подходить множество любопытствующих холдеров, и произнёс, обратившись к толпе:  
— Уже всё в порядке, не волнуйтесь, пожалуйста.  
— Но что это было? — выкрикнул кто-то.  
— Преступник пытался изнасиловать всадницу, и она позвала на помощь свою золотую королеву. Вы знаете, что драконы владеют телекинезом, и Фринджита просто переместила обидчика.   
— А свет? Почему всё выключилось?  
— Видимо, королева задействовала какие-то скрытые силы, чтобы проучить преступника, и от этого на минуту погас свет. Пожалуйста, расходитесь, всаднице необходимо отдохнуть после пережитого, — и Т’геллан, взяв Оливию под руку, повёл её в Вейр. К ним присоединились и Джексом с Моритой. Придя в Вейр, они подробно обсудили произошедшее и пришли к выводу, что у Фринджиты действительно раскрываются те же способности, что и у Оливии.  
— Думаю, для того, чтобы задуманное Сентябрём удалось, вы должны развить эти способности, и тогда вместе вы сможете остановить Наблюдателей, — подытожил Джексом. Морита коротко кивнула, соглашаясь с ним.  
С того дня Оливия и Фринджита усиленно осваивали телекинез, перемещая всё более крупные предметы на всё более дальние расстояния. Правда, иногда они слишком старались, отчего снова выключался свет в Монако, а то и на Посадочной площадке. Но это происходило не так часто, да и на короткий период, поэтому происходящее списывали на неполадки оборудования. А Оливия и Фринджита всё развивали свои способности. Теперь не осталось места страху: телекинез и телепатия стали для Оливии естественными.

Так прошёл Оборот. Затем Т’геллан заключил, что Фринджита достаточно выросла и окрепла, чтобы летать со всадницей. И тогда Джексом лично взялся обучать Оливию полётам через Промежуток.  
Сначала, конечно, она сполна насладилась радостью первого полёта верхом на собственной золотой королеве. И только когда Фринджита вполне освоилась с дополнительным грузом, Джексом и Рут присоединились к ним. Оливия тут же телепатически услышала голос белого дракона:  
«Для обычных полётов через Промежуток важно знать место, куда отправляешься, и чётко представить себе его вид сверху. При этом нужно учитывать положение солнца, чтобы не заблудиться во времени. Сейчас Джексом передаст через меня координаты некоторых мест на Перне, постарайся их запомнить».   
В сознании Оливии возникло отчётливое изображение ночного Руата. Белый дракон пояснил, что эту картинку всадник всегда должен передавать своему дракону. Фринджита дала Оливии понять, что она восприняла координаты и готова впервые в своей жизни лететь через Промежуток. Мгновение — и яркое утро над заливом Монако сменилось холодом и тьмой. Но теперь Оливия уже не ощущала той подвешенности, что пугала её раньше. Она чувствовала мысленную связь со своей золотой королевой, и потому полёт в Промежутке уже не так страшил всадницу.   
Через несколько секунд они уже парили в небесах над ночным Руатом, двор которого освещался электрическими фонарями. «Это было легко!» — восторженно заявила Фринджита. «Что ж, теперь попробуйте вернуться в залив Монако сами», — тут же усложнил задачу Рут.  
Оливия прикрыла глаза, восстанавливая в памяти вид на залив, освещённый утренними лучами солнца, с холдом на берегу и скалистым массивом Вейра чуть в глубине. «У тебя хорошо получается», — заметила Фринджита и тут же воспользовалась Промежутком. Перелёт оказался столь же коротким; теперь они снова летели над заливом Монако. Оливия в душе порадовалась тому, как она и её королева быстро освоились. Спустя мгновение появились Рут и Джексом.  
«Вы молодцы, но не время расслабляться», — остудил пыл Оливии белый дракон. Рут оказался строгим и взыскательным учителем, равно как и его всадник. Следующие полчаса они гоняли Фринджиту по всему Перну, заставляя запомнить каждую из новых координат и параллельно знакомя Оливию с местной географией и часовымм поясами. Но каждый из новых полётов через Промежуток проходил успешно, и вскоре Джексом решил, что на сегодня хватит. «А завтра, — передал он через Рута, — мы будем учиться прыгать сквозь время».   
Несмотря на кажущуюся лёгкость, Оливия и Фринджита всё же устали за время тренировки. Всадница помахала Джексому рукой и передала Руту благодарность за урок.   
Золотая королева и белый дракон медленно планировали, опускаясь к заливу Монако, а уставшая Оливия живо представила себе, как она входит в свой вейр, снимает лётный костюм и сапоги и с наслаждением ложится на кровать. Эта всплывшая в сознании всадницы картинка оказалась очень детальной и чёткой… и вдруг темнота поглотила её.  
Оливия с ужасом осознала, что она оказалась в Промежутке сама, без Фринджиты. Снова её словно подвесили над ледяной бездной. «Только не паниковать», — приказала себе Лив. Она медленно сосчитала до восьми — и тут же оказалась в собственном вейре. Где-то снаружи встревоженно протрубила Фринджита. «Я здесь, милая, я никуда не исчезла, — успокаивающе обратилась к ней Оливия. — Просто я каким-то образом смогла сама воспользоваться Промежутком и оказаться в вейре».  
Отдохнуть, как мечталось, не удалось — в вейр вбежал встревоженный Т’геллан, а вскоре появился и Джексом.   
— Что произошло? — воскликнули они одновременно.  
— Понимаете, я так устала, что представила себе, как вхожу в собственный вейр… так живо представила, что каким-то образом переместилась сюда Промежутком сама. Без Фринджиты.  
Т’геллан и Джексом с удивлением переглянулись.   
— Вот это всадницу ты нашёл на Земле! — восхитился Т’геллан. — Как там говорил старый добрый Айвас про «три т»? Кажется, это применимо теперь не только к драконам.   
Видя непонимание Оливии, Джексом пояснил:  
— Тот, кто умеет телепортироваться и общаться мысленно, обладает и телекинезом, как утверждал Айвас, суперкомпьютер, оставленный первопоселенцами. Сначала это не подтвердилось на практике, но вскоре драконы освоили и телекинез. А у тебя же получилось наоборот — ты сначала научилась читать мысли Фринджиты и других драконов, затем стала перемещать предметы, а теперь у тебя удалась и телепортация!  
Оливии потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать это. Затем в голову пришла мысль, которую Лив тут же озвучила:  
— Если я и моя королева обладаем одними и теми же способностями, то что будет, если мы объединим усилия?  
— Боюсь, предсказать результат этого мог бы только Сентябрь, — покачал головой Джексом. — Но, я думаю, он на это и рассчитывал при составлении своего плана. Возможно, если вы с Фринджитой объедините усилия, вам удастся уничтожить Наблюдателей.   
— Вот только мне что-то не сильно хочется видеть, как они будут пытаться объединить усилия здесь, на Перне, — нервно добавил Т’геллан. — Кто знает, каковы последствия, и насколько на самом деле разрушителен их потенциал?  
— Думаю, проверять это мы и не будем. Фринджита утверждает, что вместе мы сможем многое, но только ей не хочется ничего при этом разрушать.  
— Что ж, значит, вам пришла пора возвращаться на Землю, — сделал вывод Джексом. — Но прежде мы с Рутом всё же проведём инструктаж по прыжкам во времени. Рекомендую, впрочем, воздержаться от самостоятельных прыжков через Промежуток — Фринджита была очень взволнована тем, что ты куда-то исчезла. Надеюсь, во время завтрашних полётов ничего подобного не случится. После этого вы несколько дней отдохнёте, наберётесь сил, а затем мы отправимся в прошлое, на Землю. Я надеюсь, что координаты не стёрлись…  
— Поле, на котором меня ждёт собственная дочь, я не в силах забыть, — прервала его Оливия. — А теперь всё же позвольте мне отдохнуть.  
Всадники вышли из вейра, а Оливия с блаженным стоном легла на кровать и почти мгновенно заснула.

———  
На следующий день в Монако прилетел не только Рут, но и Орлита. К тому времени Оливия уже успела позавтракать, и вместе с Фринджитой с нетерпением ждала очередной тренировки. Джексом и Морита приветствовали её и сидевшего рядом Т’геллана.   
— Сегодня они присоединятся к нам. Прыжки через временной Промежуток опасны, поэтому драконы будут контролировать друг друга и наше состояние, — пояснил Джексом.   
Оливия только рада была такой компании. Проверив упряжь, она забралась на Фринджиту и пристегнулась страховочным ремнём. Когда к полёту всё было готово, она подняла вверх правую руку со сжатым кулаком. «За этот Оборот стала настоящей всадницей, — подумал Т’геллан. — Жаль, что она покидает Перн. Но зато наверняка совершит предназначенное».  
— Итак, для того, чтобы прыгнуть во времени, нужна максимально точная и детальная картина прошлого того места, куда собираешься отправиться, — начал урок Джексом. — Здесь ещё большую роль играют положение солнца или звёзд. Сначала я передам через Рута координаты вчерашней Посадочной Площадки.  
Фринджита, едва взлетев, тут же восприняла от Рута картинку, которую мысленно показала и всаднице: ночь над освещённой Посадочной Площадкой, в небе два крупных, почти полных лунных серпа и узор созвездий вокруг них. Этот же вид предстал и пред мысленным взором Мориты с Т’гелланом.   
Ледяная тьма Промежутка на сей раз длилась чуть дольше обычного, но всё же и она прервалась. Оливия с радостью осознала, что прыжок сквозь время удался, и четыре дракона теперь кружат над Посадочной Площадкой.   
Затем они совершили ещё пару полётов в прошлое, и Оливия вскоре поняла, в чём опасность прыжков сквозь время. И она, и Фринджита почувствовали определённую усталость и слабость. Т’геллан сказал, что это вполне естественно. Морита с грустью добавила, что она в своё время именно из-за этой усталости забыла задать координаты и попала в пространство парадоксов, где и встретилась с Сентябрём.   
Впрочем, Оливия твёрдо усвоила главное правило: чётко представлять себе картинку того места и времени, куда необходимо отправиться. Поэтому, когда они вернулись в настоящее Вейра Монако, Т’геллан и Джексом заключили, что Оливия вполне готова к возвращению на Землю в самые ближайшие дни.  
— Жаль расставаться с такой прекрасной всадницей, как вы, — с ноткой грусти в голосе произнёс Т’геллан. — Впрочем, если всё пройдёт успешно, возможно, вы ещё как-нибудь к нам вернётесь?  
— Я постараюсь, — кивнула Оливия.   
Джексом посоветовал ей побыть ещё несколько дней на Перне — и всаднице, и Фринджите требовался отдых после тренировки. К тому же, золотая непременно должна была подкрепиться перед полётом.   
— Я и Рут полетим с вами для подстраховки. Нам очень хочется увидеть, как вам удастся дать отпор Наблюдателям.  
— А как же Морита? Она не полетит? — спросила Оливия.  
Та покачала головой и ответила:  
— Я слишком долго была здесь, чтобы удостовериться, что всё идёт по плану Сентября. Мне не хочется расставаться со всеми вами, но ещё большая печаль наполняет моё сердце, когда я вспоминаю о том, что там, в пространстве парадоксов, меня ждёт Лери. А кроме неё, хочется увидеться и с Марко, и с Сентябрём, и даже с Терези. В общем, моё место там, и я возвращаюсь обратно в пространство парадоксов.  
На глазах у Мориты и Оливии выступили слёзы, когда они обнялись на прощание. Джексом и Т’геллан галантно поцеловали запястье Мориты и пожелали ей счастливого полёта. Затем всадница сходила за своим не до конца использованным кислородным баллоном, лежащим на складе Вейра (теперь она знала, как благополучно пережить недостаток кислорода в Промежутке). Вернувшись, Морита забралась на Орлиту.  
— Чистого неба! — дружно пожелали ей провожающие. Орлита тут же взлетела и спустя несколько мгновений исчезла, чтобы вернуться в далёкое прошлое пространства парадоксов на Райскую реку, к Марко и Сентябрю.  
Всадники молча постояли некоторое время. Затем Джексом произнёс:  
— Что ж, Морита сама выбрала свою судьбу. Я видел, как ей тяжело осваиваться в нашем времени без верной подруги. Думаю, она приняла правильное решение. А теперь давайте отдохнём после тренировки. Оливия, когда вы с Фринджитой будете готовы к полёту на Землю?  
— Думаю, послезавтра. Сегодня мы отдохнём, завтра моя королева хорошо поохотится, а потом можно и лететь.  
Джексом кивнул, соглашаясь.

— — —  
Через два дня Оливия и Фринджита чувствовали себя полностью готовыми к предстоящему полёту. Золотая королева накануне подкрепилась сразу пятью «вкуснейшими овечками», как она с удовлетворением сообщила своей всаднице. Оливия же внутренне готовилась к тому, чтобы дать отпор Наблюдателям. Она знала теперь, что они тоже пользуются Промежутком, но не любят его непредсказуемости, поэтому предпочитают открывать стабильные порталы. В этом и крылась их главная слабость — Оливия рассчитывала поймать момент, когда Наблюдатели начнут выходить из портала, и тогда они вместе с Фринджитой объединят усилия против них.  
Джексом прилетел прямиком к завтраку, за которым они с Оливией ещё раз обсудили предстоящий полёт. На сей раз Рут был нужен только для подстраховки, на тот случай, если неопытная Фринджита не воспримет столь отдалённых во времени и пространстве координат. Сама Оливия верила в то, что её золотая не подведёт. Впрочем, она не возражала и против компании Джексома и Рута — да и Этта обрадуется, снова увидев полюбившегося ей белого дракона.  
Провожать их в полёт вышел весь Вейр Монако — Т’геллан предпочёл не скрывать ничего и рассказал о том, кто такая Оливия, и почему её миссия так важна. Всадники считали себя польщёнными тем, что младшая госпожа их Вейра — одна из далёких предков первопоселенцев, женщина с Земли, которой суждено спасти мир.   
Под гром аплодисментов Джексом и Оливия забрались на своих драконов. И Рут, и Фринджита разделяли торжественное настроение, охватившее всех окружающих, и были готовы к длительному полёту через Промежуток.   
Джексом подал пример Оливии, первым прицепив на спину заранее припасённый баллон с кислородом, и она взяла свой, до этого надёжно привязанный к спине Фринджиты. Затем всадники надёжно пристегнулись.   
В свете ярких утренних лучей Ракбета золотая и белый, взмывшие в воздух, смотрелись по-особенному красиво. Всадники Вейра Монако зааплодировали ещё сильнее, их приветственные крики донеслись до взлетевших всадников даже сквозь шум разгулявшегося ветра. Оливия сосредоточилась на том самом образе, который запомнила, улетая с Земли, и показала картинку Фринджите: «Сможешь туда прилететь?». «Да», — уверенно ответила королева и передала координаты Руту. Спустя мгновение солнечное утро над Вейром Монако сменилось ледяной тьмой Промежутка.  
Холод и мрак сгустились вокруг Оливии, но теперь она уже не боялась: ведь с ней Фринджита, чьё мысленное присутствие ощущалось постоянно. Лив даже показалась, что она уловила отголосок сознания Рута. Единственное, что настораживало — это казавшийся бесконечным полёт через Промежуток. Оливия успокаивала себя тем, что здесь просто как-то по-особому тянется время, и что Фринджита найдёт верный путь сквозь ледяную тьму — а если даже и не справится, то наверняка поможет Рут.  
Даже самый непроглядный мрак рано или поздно уступает место свету — и вот, спустя несколько долгих минут, два дракона всё же вынырнули из Промежутка над тем самым ромашковым полем, где Этта ждала свою маму.   
Девчушка тут же издала радостный вопль, увидев Оливию верхом на золотой королеве. Драконы приземлились, и Этта подбежала к ним.   
— Ох, мамочка, как же я волновалась! Как хорошо, что ты прилетела на своём драконе!  
Оливия спустилась с Фринджиты, которая с интересом рассматривала девочку. Мать и дочь обнялись. Лив бросила взгляд на левое запястье Этты, где она носила небольшие часики.  
— Этта, милая, что же ты так волновалась, ведь прошло всего несколько минут?  
— Я не знаю, как это объяснить, но я вдруг почувствовала, что произошло что-то плохое.  
«Неужели моя дочь тоже унаследовала аномальные способности?» — задалась вопросом Оливия. «Она хорошая, — произнесла Фринджита в ответ на её мысли. — Она могла бы стать всадницей».  
— Ой, я, кажется, слышала чей-то голос… Я, правда, могу быть всадницей? — в глазах Этты загорелись восторженные искорки.  
— Мой Рут говорит то же самое, — кивнул Джексом.  
Оливия же, хоть и радовалась за свою дочь, не могла не встревожиться — она тоже почувствовала что-то неладное.   
— Кажется, действительно что-то произошло, возможно, началось нашествие Наблюдателей. Оставайтесь все здесь. Фринджита, не теряй меня. Я должна срочно телепортироваться к себе в квартиру.  
— Ты должна… что? — удивлённо спросила Этта, и Лив тут же исчезла. — Ой!  
— Спокойно, милая, твоя мама всего лишь научилась кое-чему от драконов. Фринджита, — показал Джексом на золотую королеву, — чувствует свою всадницу. Оливия уже у себя дома.  
Глаза Этты расширились от удивления. Тем не менее, она спросила Джексома:  
— А где другая золотая, которая прилетала в прошлый раз? И её всадница Морита?  
— К сожалению, они не смогли прилететь, так как отправились по своим делам.  
Тем временем Оливия, которая до этого чётко представила себе интерьер собственной квартиры, обнаружила на оставленном дома мобильнике пропущенный вызов от Питера. Она тут же набрала номер мужа, другой рукой включив ноутбук.  
— Оливия, где ты пропадала? — Питер взял трубку сразу же, его голос показался ей встревоженным.  
— Неважно, была занята. Что у вас там произошло?  
— Наблюдатели открыли огромный портал и уже начали выходить из него. Мы с Уолтером ничего сделать не можем. Как жаль, что ты на другом континенте!   
— Ничего, я прилечу через несколько секунд.  
— Что?! — удивлённо переспросил Питер.  
— Некогда объяснять. Ты можешь сделать фотографию места, где вы сейчас находитесь, и переслать мне в скайп? Только побыстрее, пожалуйста…  
— Сейчас сделаю, но зачем? — Питер хоть и начал спорить, но фотографию всё равно сделал и отправил. Оливия увидела на включённом ноутбуке оповещение и приняла файл. — Что происходит? И откуда в небе драконы?  
Оливия лишь усмехнулась и отключила телефон. Теперь она знала, куда и когда ей лететь. Она телепортировалась обратно на поле, быстро рассказала всё Джексому и забралась на Фринджиту.  
— Мама, а можно с вами? — спросила вдруг Этта.   
— Милая, там может быть опасно… — начала было Оливия, но её прервал Джексом:  
— Дочь должна видеть геройский поступок своей матери. Этта, ты же хочешь полетать на белом драконе?  
Девочка радостно запрыгала. Джексом помог ей забраться на Рута и надёжно пристегнул ремни. Оливия передала Фринджите и Руту увиденную фотографию — огромный светящийся портал на окраине Сиднея, рядом небольшой парк и несколько многоэтажек в стороне.   
Этта, предупреждённая Джексомом, вовсе не испугалась темноты и холода Промежутка. К тому же, девочке хотелось стать когда-нибудь всадницей, а для этого она не должна бояться полётов на драконе — как обычных, во время которых воистину захватывало дух, так и через Промежуток.  
Восемь секунд — и вот два дракона уже над Сиднеем, где прямо на входе в парк раскрылся огромный, в высоту многоэтажек и в семь длин дракона, портал. Обычные жители города торопились убраться подальше от парка, а рядом уже столпились полицейские машины. Стражи порядка напряжённо следили за выходящими из портала лысыми людьми одинаковой комплекции. А те, не обращая внимания ни на что, столпились чуть в стороне, ожидая прибытия очередных Наблюдателей.  
— Кто вы такие и что вам здесь нужно? — крикнул кто-то из полицейских в рупор. Один из Наблюдателей лениво взглянул в ту сторону, и громкоговоритель тут же расплавился. Полицейский выстрелил — но пришелец внезапно исчез, чтобы секундой спустя оказаться сзади стража порядка и одним ударом проломить ему череп. Остальные полицейские начали пальбу, но их цель снова исчезла.  
Оливия сверху видела, как двое мужчин — скорее всего, это были Питер и Уолтер — подошли к полицейским и после непродолжительных переговоров заставили их прекратить стрельбу по Наблюдателям. Затем Питер поднял взгляд в небо и увидел свою жену. Оливия поняла, что пришло её время.

«Скажи Руту, пусть отлетит на безопасное расстояние», — попросила она Фринджиту, и белый дракон с Джексомом и Эттой на спине отправился вглубь парка, чтобы в отдалении наблюдать за происходящим. А Оливия тем временем начала скапливать силы.   
«Милая Фринджита, ты мне поможешь?» — спросила она. И неожиданно получила ответ: «Нет, драконы не должны нападать на людей».  
Оливия с удивлением посмотрела на королеву. Не сразу она вспомнила рассказ Джексома о том, что драконов создавали для службы людям. Фринджита, видимо, не чувствовала разницы между обычными людьми и Наблюдателями. Сама же Лив сравнивала последних с самыми мерзкими представителями животного мира Перна.  
«Но они не ведут себя по-человечески, — начала убеждать золотую Оливия. — Они не способны на эмоции и чувства, им неведомы любовь и жалость. Они словно туннельные змеи, которые по какой-то ошибке стали разумными. Эти Наблюдатели решили поработить людей и стереть из истории всё, чего достигла человеческая раса. Даже драконов». Оливия надеялась, что последний довод образумит Фринджиту, но помогать своей всаднице она начала, лишь увидев подтверждение её слов — Наблюдатели неожиданно переместились к полицейским и начали их безжалостно убивать, причём совершенно не пользуясь никаким оружием. Они просто-напросто одним резким движением сворачивали людям головы.  
Уолтер и Питер поторопились уйти с места бойни. Из портала тем временем продолжали выходить всё больше Наблюдателей.  
«Теперь я вижу, что они — не люди, — произнесла Фринджита. — Они даже хуже бездушных Нитей, о которых рассказывали другие драконы». После этих мысленных слов Фринджита вместе со своей всадницей начала собирать энергию для того, чтобы закрыть портал и уничтожить Наблюдателей, незваными гостями явившихся на Землю.  
Спустя казавшуюся бесконечно долгой минуту, во время которой из портала вышли тысячи новых Наблюдателей, во всём Сиднее отключилось электричество. Всей этой энергией воспользовались Оливия и Фринджита.   
Портал неожиданно начал сужаться; вокруг него затряслась земля, по дорожкам парка прошли трещины. Наблюдатели задвигались быстрее, стремясь выйти из портала; те же, кто уже был в парке, старались не попасть в открывающиеся трещины. Некоторые из них подняли головы и показали остальным на огромного золотого дракона в небе. Наблюдатели явно готовили ответный удар, и следовало поспешить. Закусив губу, Оливия продолжала усилием воли закрывать портал; Фринджита тем временем решила повторить то, что ей уже однажды удалось: сконцентрировала энергию в тонкий луч света, который вырвался из её пасти и полетел вниз, стремительно расширяясь. Те Наблюдатели, которые попадали под луч, тут же замирали на месте, подчинённые телекинетической силе Фринджиты.  
Остальные Наблюдатели поспешно отбегали в разные стороны, стараясь не попасть под луч. Тем не менее, Оливия начала ощущать давление на голову. Понимая, что вот-вот начнётся контратака Наблюдателей, Лив поспешила захлопнуть портал, разорвав при этом напополам всех, кто ещё не успел из него выйти. Отрубленные и окровавленные руки, ноги и головы Наблюдателей во множестве посыпались на землю. Фринджита издала ликующий трубный клич, чувствуя победу. Но тут пришло в действие то, что готовили уцелевшие противники.   
Понимая, что вот-вот будут уничтожены, они решили телепортироваться в никуда и заодно захватить с собой обидчиков, чтобы уже там, в пространстве парадоксов, отомстить. Красноватая сеть протянулась от уцелевших Наблюдателей вверх и захватила Оливию и Фринджиту. Золотая, увлёкшись подбрасыванием врагов высоко в воздух, чтобы они затем падали наземь (после падения они превращались в бесформенную массу), не сразу заметила ловушку. Внизу что-то кричал Питер; Джексом передал через Рута: «Спасайтесь! Телепортируйтесь к нам!». Но Фринджита печально ответила: «Не могу. Я потратила все силы. А Оливия меня не может бросить, хотя у неё и осталось немного энергии, чтобы телепортироваться самой».  
— Мама! Мамочка! — истошно завопила Этта, чувствуя, как по её лицу текут крупные солёные слёзы.  
— Любимая! — закричал снизу и Питер. — Не покидай меня!  
Но было уже поздно. Красная сеть, охватившая немногочисленных уцелевших Наблюдателей и Фринджиту с Оливией, сперва задрожала, а затем исчезла вместе со всеми, кто был в ней.  
— Нет! Мама! — всхлипнула Этта и прижалась к Руту, заливаясь слезами. Джексом только и мог, что успокаивающе погладить девочку по спине. А внизу Питер упал на колени и горько, отчаянно зарыдал, лишившись своей любимой, которая ушла в никуда ради спасения мира.

Эпилог

Каркат Вантас, представитель расы троллей, от скуки и по причине того, что его попросту все достали, изучал временную линию прошлого Земли. Он пытался понять, что же именно так заинтересовало Терези именно в этом отрезке времени. История человеческого рода раньше мало увлекала Карката, но, после двух с половиной лет путешествия с совершенно неадекватными, на его взгляд, людьми и троллями, всё больше хотелось побыть в одиночестве. Занятия лучше, чем изучение временных линий прошлого, Каркат попросту не нашёл.  
Сначала показалось любопытным узнать, как и чем живут обычные люди Земли, не из пространства парадоксов, а из реальности. Но теперь, глядя на малоинтересные видеохроники прошлого, Каркат заскучал и уже готов был выключить компьютер и вернуться к остальной компании, с которой, несмотря ни на что, было всё же веселее. Тролль подвёл курсор к кнопке закрытия программы, но тут на экране сменилось изображение. Журналисты вели репортаж из человеческого города Сиднея, и на экране был виден огромный портал. Вокруг было множество полицейских машин, а из портала выходили существа, вроде бы похожие на людей, но отчего-то совершенно лысые, и при этом в их внешнем виде было нечто такое, что делало их чуждыми человеческому роду.   
— Эту видеозапись любезно предоставили нам из полицейского участка Сиднея, — сообщал голос за кадром. — Вчера на окраине города открылся огромный портал, из которого стали выходить неизвестные. Полицейские пытались выяснить, кто они, но те начали проявлять агрессию. Как выяснилось, неизвестные могли телепортироваться, что позволило им незамеченными оказаться сзади нескольких полицейских и жестоко убить их.   
Тем временем на экране происходило именно то, о чём сообщал журналист. Каркат развернул видео на весь экран. Камера, видимо, прикреплённая на одной из машин, на секунду поднялась вверх, и в небесах тролль увидел двух драконов — золотого и белого, со всадниками на спине.   
— Полицейские были вынуждены отступить, — продолжал журналист. — В небе над Сиднеем тоже творилось нечто невообразимое: там появились драконы. Никто не понимал, что происходит. Как нам сообщил представитель американского спецподразделения «За гранью» Уолтер Бишоп, на Землю была предпринята попытка нашествия неких представителей вероятностного будущего. Звучит фантастически, но эти Наблюдатели, как назвал их Уолтер, хотели захватить всю нашу планету. Жена его сына, Оливия Данэм, до этого не раз поражавшая американцев своими необычными способностями, на сей раз превзошла саму себя. Ей каким-то образом удалось побывать в будущем и стать всадницей золотой самки драконов. Это именно она и её золотая Фринджита стали виновницами отключения электричества во всём Сиднее и окрестностях. Вся эта энергия, как объяснил Уолтер, понадобилась им, чтобы закрыть портал и уничтожить Наблюдателей.   
На экране подробно показывалось то, как постепенно исчез портал, разрубив пополам не успевших выйти из него, и как Наблюдатели попали под луч света, выпущенный из пасти дракона.   
— К сожалению, уцелевшим удалось набросить сеть на Оливию и её золотую, и они вместе с оставшимися Наблюдателями бесследно исчезли.  
Увидев сеть, Каркат напрягся. Она чем-то напомнила ему красные мили, которыми пользовался Джек Нуар для своих разрушительных действий. Тролль тут же предположил, что Наблюдатели и Оливия с драконом перенеслись в пространство парадоксов.   
Подскочив с кресла и не досмотрев толком до конца, Каркат поспешил к Терези, чтобы рассказать ей об увиденном. Она, впрочем, нисколько не удивилась его рассказу.  
— Я в курсе произошедшего. А если хочешь узнать, чем всё это закончится, то пойдём со мной.  
Терези провела Карката к транспортализатору, которого он раньше не видел. Тролль нерешительно шагнул следом за Терези, и спустя мгновение оказался в какой-то комнате. Каркат увидел там двоих мужчин, один из которых был лысым и похожим на других Наблюдателей.   
— Спокойно, — произнёс Сентябрь, увидев, как тролль оскалил клыки. — Я против Наблюдателей, хоть и принадлежу к их роду. Итак, Марко, Оливия помогла нам всем, и теперь самое время помочь ей.   
Второй мужчина согласно кивнул и жестом предложил всем выйти наружу.  
Каркат хотел было сказать что-то язвительное, но Терези шикнула на него и посоветовала просто наблюдать за происходящим. Выйдя из дома, они оказались в небольшом поселении возле морского побережья. Но главным было не это, а то, что увидел Каркат, взглянув наверх. Там, в небесах, ровным строем летели сотни разноцветных драконов, и на спине у каждого сидел человек.  
— Позволь представить тебе нашу надежду на будущее — всадников пространства парадоксов, — торжественно объявила Терези. — Я хоть и не вижу их, но знаю, что их там очень, очень много. А теперь давай вместе с Марко сядем на его дракона. Ну не стой столбом, помоги мне забраться!  
Только сейчас Каркат обратил внимание на небольшого, по сравнению с остальными, коричневого дракона, дожидавшегося их во дворе. Первыми туда забрались Марко и Наблюдатель, которого, как пояснила Терези, зовут Сентябрём. Каркат помог ей вскарабкаться на дракона, и залез следом сам.  
— Это всадники, ктоторые застряли в Промежутке, и кого мне удалось спасти, — произнёс Марко, хотя Каркат не понял, о чём идёт речь. Зато Терези, судя по её невозмутимому виду, давно была в курсе происходящего. — Среди них и Морита с Лери.  
В этот момент дракон взлетел, и Каркат, который единственный из всех не пристегнулся, удержался с трудом. Затем он поспешно застегнул ремни.   
Спустя мгновение всё исчезло в ледяной тьме. Тролль много раз телепортировался с помощью транспортализаторов, и его всегда пугала ледяная темнота в переходе между ними, но на сей раз она длилась не одно мгновение. Тем не менее, вскоре ледяная тьма исчезла, и Каркат с удивлением увидел, что все драконы летят над тем самым Сиднеем, где Оливия вступила в борьбу с Наблюдателями, только вокруг что-то неуловимо изменилось. Тролль осмотрелся и понял, что город словно стал призрачным.  
— Это парадоксовый Сидней, — продолжил объяснять Марко. — Его координаты дал нам Сентябрь, легко установивший все различия между реальным городом и тем, что мы видим сейчас. А теперь поспешим к парку.  
Каркат взглянул в указанном всадником направлении и увидел вспышки красных миль над парком. Когда драконы приблизились, стало видно, что Наблюдатели целятся в летящую над ними Фринджиту, и та с трудом уклоняется от опасной магической субстанции. Оливия ничем не могла помочь, поскольку лежала без сознания — видимо, она не выдержала перенапряжения, когда закрывала портал. Её удерживали на Фринджите лишь страховочные ремни.  
Обнаружив приближающихся драконов, Наблюдатели стали посылать красные мили и в них. Но смертоносная магическая субстанция, не долетев до драконов, неожиданно изогнулась и полетела обратно. Секунда — и Наблюдатели упали замертво, поражённые собственным оружием.  
— Отлично, вашим драконам удалось объединить усилия и с помощью телекинеза развернуть красные мили, — произнёс Сентябрь, обращаясь к всадникам.  
Фринджита, увидев, что все Наблюдатели погибли, а к ней летит подмога, приземлилась. Она очень беспокоилась за свою всадницу, и это чувствовали все драконы. Марко, едва Дулут сел рядом с Фринджитой, поспешил к Оливии, чтобы привести её в чувство. Каркат же поинтересовался тем временем у Сентября:  
— Ну и каким же образом твои собратья овладели мощью красных миль? Притом без магических артефактов или символа королевской власти?  
— Во-первых, они мне больше не собратья. Во-вторых, Наблюдатели всегда были учёными, несмотря на то, что стали, по сути, нечеловеческими существами. Безо всяких артефактов они нашли способ подчинить себе красные мили, вот только сполна воспользоваться их энергией они не смогли. Иначе разрушили бы Вселенную ещё раньше, чем ваши Джек Нуар и Лорд Инглиш.  
— Кстати, — вмешалась Терези, — я думаю, теперь вы поможете нам справиться и с ними?  
— Думаю, если к всадникам пространства парадоксов присоединятся Оливия и Фринджита и как следует восстановят силы, то нам будет по силам справиться с обоими.  
— Вот и отлично, — улыбнулась Терези, являя всем два ряда острых клыков. Пришедшая в себя Оливия, увидев это, могла бы потерять сознание вновь, но Фринджита успокоила свою всадницу.  
— Где это я? — спросила Лив. — На реальный Сидней не похоже.  
— Увы, Наблюдатели затащили тебя в пространство парадоксов, — ответил ей Сентябрь. — Но ты можешь не беспокоиться — всадники спасли Фринджиту, уничтожив всех противников. Те Наблюдатели, что не успели шагнуть в портал, остались в своей обречённой линии времени. По сути, они теперь заперты навечно в своём измерении. Так что всё хорошо, вам с Фринджитой удалось не только закрыть портал и уничтожить Наблюдателей, но и стереть их из времени. Вот только… теперь ты не сможешь вернуться в реальный мир.  
— А как же Этта? И Питер?   
— К сожалению, с ними ты уже никогда не увидишься. — Сентябрь качнул головой. — Но за Питера и Этту особо не волнуйся — они полетят вместе с Джексомом на Перн. С вероятностью в девяносто процентов твоя дочь станет прекрасной золотой всадницей. А пока предлагаю присоединиться к остальным и отправиться в более приятное место. Не зря же его назвали Райской рекой.  
После этих слов Оливия впервые увидела некое подобие улыбки на лице Сентября. Что ж, ей удалось спасти мир, пусть даже ценой расставания с близкими. И, если надо будет, она без сомнений сделает это ещё раз.  
Драконы взмыли в воздух, и Фринджита присоединилась к ним. Всадники пространства парадоксов возвращались в холд Райская река — набираться сил перед новыми свершениями.


End file.
